Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by SweetXSacrifice
Summary: Set during New Moon. What if instead of becoming numb, Bella did something else. Something that forced Edward's hand? Would they still have a future? Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the Twilight Saga. If I did, many things would be different. For example, the room I'm in right now would be twice it's size, my car wouldn't be broken. 

So this is my first Twilight Fanfiction I have done! Woo! I told myself that I would only read twilight fanfiction and just stick to my other fanfiction stories that I'm writing, but my mind had other ideas. This storyline just wouldn't quit bugging me, it screamed to be written. And yes, I used Edward's 'leaving speech' from the New Moon book but everything else is different. Now that my rambling is done…for now, enjoy!

Plot: Set during New Moon when Edward left. What if Bella did something that forced Edward to stay. Would they still have a chance?

**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**

It had been two weeks since my 18th birthday. Edward seemed to be brooding more than usual, as if in deep thought. I knew Jasper's reaction had caused things to be tensed, but I had tried to brush the horrible accident under the rug. Tried but it seemed to fail so far.

Jasper had been apologetic and kept his distance whenever I was over at the Cullens. But Edward always seemed to find random things for us to do other than going over to his house. I was starting to feel homesick, I missed everyone, even Rosalie.

It was Saturday, and I was in my room waiting for Edward to come over like he usually does. I had the window open so he could bypass the unpleasantness that is Charlie. He has yet to warm up to Edward completely. Hearing a knock at the door, I'm puzzled. I don't know who would have been there, everyone usually calls before showing up.

Running down the steps without falling, a fact I'm proud of, I go to the door. Opening it, Edward stands before me, topaz eyes downcast in contemplation, or planning.

"Hey Edward! The window was open, as always." I smile at him, stepping up to kiss him. Turning his head slightly, my kiss misses his lips, landing rejectedly on his cheek. I back up and attempt at hiding my hurt.

"Uh. I wanted to talk to you, I think we should go for a walk." Edward suggested. He had not even taken a step in the house.

"Of course. You can always talk to me, about anything. Let me just grab something." I could feel a foreboding, horrific feeling wash over me. I walked slowly to the kitchen and grabbed my purse and an apple. I figured we'd be gone for awhile and I was kind of hungry.

My hands were trembling with anticipation of this 'talk' and I mindless shoved things from the counter into my bag. It would be a miracle if the apple even made it to the bag.

"Are you almost done Bella?" Edward called anxiously. His stance so far had been chilly, and that frightened her, more than him being a vampire ever could.

"Yes, I'm coming." I walk back to the door, locking it behind me. "Miss me?" I try to ease the stifling atmosphere. Instead of the predicted reply, Edward simply offered a strained smile. Nothing resembling that crooked smile that drove me wild.

We walked in the woods in silence for a while. Noticing my stomach growling, I reached into my canvas bag for the apple. My hand rested on a sharp object. Looking down I realize what my finger touched. 'Why is there a knife in my bag? I really must have not been thinking about anything other than Edward's behavior in the kitchen.' I thought.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Edward asked thoughtfully. But as soon as he asked he seemed to regret sounding so caring.

"Oh nothing is wrong. Physically anyway." I muttered, berating myself as I really didn't want him to hear that last part. My heart felt as though it were being torn out, ripped into a million pieces and spit on. I could sense the kiss of death coming. I don't know why I am so surprised. In fact I should be surprised he stayed this long.

'No, don't jump to conclusions Bella! He would never leave you. He had spoken so passionately about how it would hurt to leave me. Those words couldn't have been a lie. Couldn't have been.' I tried to give myself a pep talk. Never been to big on those. But I am stubborn, and I'm not gonna give up without a fight. Even if it's the death of me.

We came to a stop, and he turned to me. He took a deep, unneeded breath. Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay let's talk," I said it sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath again. "Bella, we're leaving." I took a deep breath too. This was an acceptable option. I was expecting much worse. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year?"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for 30, and he's claiming 33 now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace.

Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. He stared back coldly. With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say we," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. I shook my head and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going, it's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you." He said grimly. Whatever was said next, fell on deaf ears, I was having difficulty comprehending what he was truly saying. Apparently my voice betrayed me, and a conversation flowed painfully between us. Not coming into focus until his next words.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words so slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was realing saying.

"You, don't, want me?" I chocked out the words. I know I must have heard wrong, through my pitifully human ears.

"No. Of course I'll always love you in a way. But I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. You're not good for me." He turned his earlier words around and I had no argument. My hand was still resting on that misplaced knife.

I stood there for a few painstaking moments, each second passing as though I stabbed myself with that very knife. Wait. I can't let Edward leave me. I would die without him. I rather have this cold shell I called my love, than a ghost of memories. He appears to be saying something. Parting words perhaps. I stop him, reaching to touch his arm briefly with my free hand.

"What about what you said before. About breaking all the rules, not having the strength to stay away from me? Well, that wasn't one sided Edward. I feel just as strongly. And I refuse to let you walk away so easily dammit!" His eyes widened, I hadn't been one to curse. But this was the time for exceptions. Confusion rang through his mind.

Impulsively, I pull out the knife, the knife that would ironically be my saving grace from a world of pain. He looked at me, thinking I was delirious. I had never thought so clearly before.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I know this is hard. And you may hate me. So be it. But you and I know that knife won't do anything but sprain your wrist most likely." He was taking steps away from me, not in fear of me, but in detachment.

"Oh, I know. I don't plan on spraining my wrist either." My voice held through, not betraying my true state of mind. Pulling the knife, so the hand that held it was parallel in my shoulder, it appeared that it was meant to strike Edward. One shot was all I had, I was forced to count on shock and surprise to be enough against Edward's speed.

Quickly without another thought, I thrusted the knife with all my might, crashing it unto my broken heart. Releasing the knife, I begin my welcomed fall to the cold hard ground. Only to be caught by what could pretty surely be assumed as the last person I would ever lay eyes on. Dying with the face of your love in your eyes was the most blessed way to go. For me at least.

He cradled my body, heaving with labored breaths. Sure it was painful, but not as painful and impossible as a life without Edward. Why I was still alive was beyond me. Wasn't a stab wound to the heart supposed to be a sure kill? Edward's eyes were pained and he knew there was no time for my survival. I almost felt sorrowful, I had placed this burden on him for all of eternity. To live a life knowing he was the cause of my death. But then again he doesn't want me, he more than confirmed that what seemed like hours ago.

His voice was becoming even more distant as time passed. He seemed to be begging me to live, questioning my motives, even apologizing. I could now feel my heart pumping slower. Maybe this wasn't such a good way to die. Looking back into Edward's eyes I dismiss that moment of doubt. Vampires are easily distracted, he will get over me, get over this.

I was fading, I could tell. Heading to that 'white light'. I didn't try to fight. But suddenly, I hear a sorrowful apology again from Edward. "I'm so sorry."

And then a piercing pain shoots through my neck, blinding the pain of the stab wound. Edward has bitten me.

**A/N: So btw, the title is from a song by John Mayer. I was stuck with the title, so I listened to my ipod on shuffle mode and bingo. I know this was probably way too dramatic and your all like "OMG Bella would not try and kill herself like that!" But whatev, I couldn't help but think about this possibility and what could result after. So should I continue? I need at least 10 reviews to continue. I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm already indebted to 2 other stories, and it is suicide to start another story now…but I had to at least start it to relieve the pressure it was putting on my brain. LOL! Enough ranting, adios! **


	2. Chapter 2: Forced Hands

**Chapter 2: Forced Hand**

This must be what hell feels like. It seems like there are jumbled words floating through the air. I somehow and unfortunately still have the sensation of feeling in me. And it seems my mind is hyper aware of the slightest pain, magnifying the worst of it. My body involuntarily arches, as if that will lead to an escape. Countless pairs of hands bound me to whatever surface I lay on. Their frosty, wintry hands do nothing to soothe the burning and unbearable boiling that was unstoppable in me. Surely the knife wound would have been more merciful.

Why did he attack me when I was so vulnerable? I guess he didn't love me. Maybe he thought it would be too great a waste to lose his 'singer'. I guess with rational thinking, what he did was acceptable. He was a vampire after all. And if I could offer him a moments reprieve of how he'd feel later, than I was glad to offer him the only thing I really ever could. But if I had been rational, the stupid lamb would never have fallen in love with the masochistic lion.

My heart is beating erratically as if I'm having the world's longest heart attack. I hear a scream pierce through the stale air. I wasn't even aware I was able to emit the smallest of cries let alone a scream. Nothing has ever been simple for me, so I guess it isn't fair for me to expect it from death. It's finally stopping, I could sense it. I would be finally escaping the possibility, the idea of Edward leaving. Of Edward not wanting me. And I was relishing in that release. This pain was insignificant to an existence without Edward. My heart stopped.

And that was the end, I was home free. Sure if there was a hell, I'd surely be there for this suicide. But the way I see it, its not suicide. Edward killed the essence of me merely by saying he didn't want me. No, this was saving myself from a more horrific hell. But, if my time was up, if I was truly dead, why am I thinking? Maybe, knowing my luck, my brain shut down from being so great and I'm still going through the whole dying process. But then my eyes opened, answering to the call of a seemingly distant and oddly familiar voice.

"Bella. Open your eyes, it's over." Carlisle. Why was Carlisle in hell. Yeah, he was a vampire, but he was better than most humans. Confused and slightly worried, I open my eyes. Turning my head I notice I am In a room, lying in a bed. It was Carlisle by my side. And Edward was in the far corner. Well I really don't see the big problem about hell, this seemed pretty perfect to me.

"Carlisle? Edward? Why are you here? I thought…I am….dead right? So what are you guys doing here, did something happen?" I asked confused, which seems to take a permanent residence in my life, and after life. Carlisle stands up and looks over to Edward, having a silent conversation of sorts. Can Edward read minds in hell?

This time Edward walked up to me, solemnly and as pained as I ever seen him. "Yes Bella. Your dead." He said coldly. Okay, maybe this hell wasn't so pleasant. Edward was still being cruel.

"But…" I don't even know what I was planning on saying. Everything was just as miserable here as when I was still alive. And maybe even worse. My throat still felt as if I swallowed flames.

"I killed you. I damned you to an eternity of this, this god forsaken life. You forced my hand Bella. I never wanted this for you. This horrible distortion of what use to be my beautiful, stubborn love. Now my innocent alluring angel is nothing but a walking and demonic corpse. I can't believe you would be so. So manipulative. It pains me too much to even be in the same room as you. I loved you so much, I would have done anything and everything for you!" Edward gave his impassioned speech. His eyes were filled with something I've never seen before, at least not something directed at me. Hate. Disappointment. Hurt. He had stepped up to me, Carlisle was in the background giving us unwanted privacy.

His hands, whose coolness I strangely was unaware of, were gripping my arms. He was shaking me with each word he uttered. His grip wasn't as gentle as I was accustomed to. Yet I wasn't afraid of his actions. His words were what penetrated my heart, crushing my soul like a ton of bricks. What I forced him to do is still a mystery to me. But then it dawned on me.

Burning throat, his talk of a damned soul and an eternity. He turned me. And he believes that I tried to kill myself in a last attempt for him to turn me. He gives me far too much credit, I didn't think that far ahead. So I'm still alive so to speak, and Edward Cullen undeniably despises me. Did I mention I have the worst luck in the history of mankind?

"If you are so angry for turning me. Making me this supposed damned soul, then why did you waste your time, your family's secret and not to mention your century worth of self control?" I ask him, my voice is weak and feeble. Everything is in slow motion, yet I am painfully aware of this emotional macabre.

"Because I'm a selfish bastard." He spat. He released his hold on me, physically at least, and bolted out of the room.

This isn't what was supposed to happen. We were supposed to play out like the classics. Edward and I were Romeo and Juliet. Catherine and Heathcliff. At least we were. I don't know when he stopped wanting to play my Romeo or Heathcliff, but I would be his Juliet, his Catherine for all eternity. Because I don't know what else to be.

**AN: Not to toot my own horn, but I was reading chapter 1 of this story and I was like, wow. I wrote that? IDK, I just really liked how it turned out, and I usually like the outcome of my chapters but not LOVE them like I did. So….what is Edward going to do? I wonder. So was this angsty enough? I was debating on skipping the whole bella turning process, but my fingers just ran with it. Well this writing depressed me…time to go read something happy/funny! Lol. Oh and Review! I won't hold you to 10 reviews a chapter…promise. Seriously. Just Review…now. Quit reading. Go Review!!!! ******


	3. Chapter 3: A Suitable Substitute

Chapter 3: A suitable substitue

I am still in the same position as when I awoke, or opened my eyes at least. The burning in my throat acknowledges my thirst. Emmett is in the background along with Jasper and Carlisle took his previous spot at my side.

They were worried about me going berserk I guess since I was now a newborn. The whole concept of me being a vampire hasn't really hit me yet. Edward being so cruel is all that consumes me. Everyone is tensed in preparation. I guess something is needed to be said by me, but I feel as though I'm in some never ending coma. Carlisle looks like he is about to speak up and break the terrifying silence. I beat him to the punch amazingly enough.

"What happens now?" I am not sure what I am specifically asking about. Whether it is this new vampire life, or my…situation…with Edward. The latter I know can't be answered by anyone except Edward himself, and perhaps Alice.

"Well, know I think you should go hunt. I am amazed at the level of restraint you are showing, it's nothing like I've ever seen before. We can talk more once you feel more comfortable. Ed-Emmett can take you hunting." Carlisle said. He attempted at covering up that he was going to suggest Edward to hunt with me. In normal situations, Edward would be the one to take me on my first hunt.

"Yeah, come on lil sis! We we'll come across lions! Or tigers! Or bears! Oh my!" Emmett boomed with laughter. Wow that was really corny, especially for Emmett. But I know he was trying to cheer me up, and I loved him for that.

I offered him a pathetic smile. "Sure, Emmett. Do we go now?"

"Yup! Don't worry, hunting is like therapy, only free. You'll see!" Emmett snickered. I was confused as to what the joke was, but then I remembered this was Emmett. He's laughing at his rhyme. Before we left the room, Jasper stepped forward to offer a warning.

"I know you've demonstrated remarkable restrain so far Bella, but be careful and don't overestimate yourself okay?" Jasper was sending out calming waves. He always was precautious. But it was understandable.

"Don't worry Jasper. I don't think I have it in me to do anything outrageous right now." I offer a weak smile.

As Emmett and I descended the stairs, at a speed that I would automatically love and appreciate it if not for the cloud of misery I was stuck in. Looking around, Rosalie, Alice and Esme were nowhere to be found. I didn't expect to see Edward anyways. Emmett saw my glances.

"The girls went out shopping. That was like 7 this morning though."

"That's no surprise, Alice is with them." By now we are in the middle of the woods.

"What's your poison? Of course you know I like grizzlies, and…nevermind. But elk should be a good starting place." He pauses, I guess this is his first time 'teaching' someone to hunt. "Just let your senses take over you. Don't think of anything else, just release yourself."

I try to do this. But not thinking of anything else is far too complicated a release. Alright, I take in the air for once. I smell everything. I listen to the most insignificant of sounds, really paying attentions and allowing my vampire senses to come into full play. I hear so many things, a stream and rustling sounds that I can't seem to identify. Combining these senses, I become aware of a familiar scent. Another vampire. I look at Emmet.

"Do you sense that? Another vampire. It's Edward isn't it?" I ask. I know I'm supposed to concentrating on hunting. And hunting elk or bear, not Edward whom I really wanted and needed.

"Yeah, that's Edward. But did you notice any animals? You should have."

"There should be some elk up ahead about 10 miles." I point, surprised I could tell exactly how far away it was.

"Okay, good. Let's run." And with that, we start the actual hunt. I can feel wind flying past me as I fly past the trees. This was exhilarating and freeing. I could tell that I would be doing this often. Coming into view of the grazing elk, we stop. "Now just do what comes natural to you Bella." Emmett guides me, staying behind.

I crouch and prepare to attack the unsuspecting animal. Pounces on it's back, I easily take it down, and begin to drain it of it's blood. Stopping briefly, I notice someone besides Emmett in my presence. Edward. Why was he watching me hunt? Surely it would only fuel his newfound hate for me even more. Angry and self conscious I stand back up. Looking down, I see that I'm a horrible mess. I haven't shown the newborn qualities so far, but my appearance was definitely a dead giveaway.

Turning back to Emmett, I decide to let Edward be. I shouldn't add anymore wood to the fire. I was stubborn and I wanted to run to him and talk, but I knew doing so now might make matters worse. If that was even possible.

"Okay, I'm done Emmett. Hope I didn't bore you, I know watching something alone isn't too much fun." I comment, hinting at the fact I knew Edward was here. He looked at me and gave a cryptic answer.

"Sometimes watching things alone can give you the perspective you needed." So Emmett wasn't the complete village idiot that everyone believed. I knew under those 80 years of existence, he had to have gained some smarts.

**AN: So there it is. Will Edward and Bella get back together in the next chapter? Maybe…probably not. Hate to burst your bubbles. Ha. But I don't know, it could very well happen. So rave, rant, whine, moan, just review! :D I'm not used to writing Twilight, so sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. **

**A little side note. I've noticed I've gotten a million story alerts for this story but not that many reviews. So…even if it's just to say I hate you, your story sucks…review pls.**


	4. Chapter 4: Masochistic Martyr

**Chapter 4:Masochistic Martyr **

When Emmett and I finished hunting, we came back to a full house again. Alice literally jumped me. Squealing the whole time. I'm surprised she could still be so happy and energetic considering everything that happened.

"Oh Bella! I knew you were going to be a beautiful. I was so right!" Alice now let go of me. Emmett had gravitated to Rosalie's side and as I looked around everyone was coupled off. Everyone except me, and it was my fault.

"Of course you were right Alice, hate to burst your bubble, but it wasn't that big a victory." I reply with a smile.

We were all sitting in the living room just watching tv. We discussed what would come next, including the fact that we would have to move soon. I was just waiting for Carlisle to pounce on me with questions of my transformation.

"Bella, if you don't mind, could you tell me more about what happened? I've never heard of a vampire with absolutely no pull towards blood. I've heard of vampires with great control from the start, but yours seems to be perfect." Carlisle inquired.

"Maybe it's her power or something." Emmett suggested. Great that would be pretty pointless after awhile. Everyone ignored Emmett's remark and everyone seemed to be looking at me. No, not at me but past me. Edward had came back. I couldn't bring myself to turn to face him quite yet.

No words had been said for a while, Esme was first to break the ice. "Edward, why don't you finish watching this movie with us? It's one of your favorites."

I knew she was trying to keep the peace and I smiled at her. I finally turned around to look into Edward's eyes. Their previous tenants, cold and distant, still resided there but not as strongly. His muscular body was unbelievably stilled, his clenched jaw was the only sign of obvious tension that ran through him. He cracked an awkward grin for Esme before declining.

"Maybe some other time." Edward walked up to me and I was thankful for my frozen heart. "I need to talk to Bella for a minute." His eyes never wavered from mine. I tried to return his gaze with confidence and indifference, needless to say I failed miserably.

Only a minute? It taken months to build what we had, and it would seem to take only a minute for us to fall. I try to convince myself that this isn't a 'breakup' talk, but so far I'm failing.

"Alright Edward. Let's go upstairs." We turn to walk up the stairs, even though it is to no avail. Privacy is erased when you're a vampire. But I still didn't want a visual audience to the downfall of my sole purpose for living. Or nonliving.

In Edward's room I take a seat on his couch, noting that the bed he once placed in his room for when I stayed over was long gone. He chose to stand giving the situation the feel similar to that of a parent berating their child.

"I was thinking about everything that has happened. I'm so twisted at how to go about this Bella. I feel betrayed, how am I ever supposed to trust you again?" He was pacing.

"Edward. You can't believe I would do something so manipulative and premeditated to trap you! I love you and I would want it to be your choice to be with me. Or not. And if not, well than I couldn't live without you. Well I mean, technically, I guess I could but it would be one hell of a dreadfully painful life." I end my rant before I say something wrong. I am completely at a loss at how to make this right again. Edward's self loathing thing is not helping at all. I'm sure if he didn't hate himself so much, the issue would be more manageable.

"I always loved you Bella! I was leaving you because I loved you."

"What kind of idiotic, martyr mindset is that?"

"I'm a monster Bella! A horrible damnation to everything that is good, most of all you! And this is my fault too! I drove you to this, this death." Edward said. We were both standing now and voices slightly raised, not quite yelling yet.

"Damnit Edward! You can't control everything, that's life. And this, what we're doing is complete bullshit! I love you, you love me, end of story!" I really didn't mean to go off on Edward, but I was tired of being the bad guy in this. I just wanted to move on and start this new life in the right direction. With Edward. I storm out of the room to go downstairs, signaling the conversation is over for the moment.

I wasn't paying any attention to where the actual first step down was and turned prematurely. I fall over the banister somehow. I raise my hands to slow the fall which I entered head first. Figures I would be clumsy as a vampire. I hear Carlisle and Alice calling after me. The most prominent voice is Edward's though, completely laced with misplaced worry, and, love?

It seems this fall is taking an unprecedented amount of time. I know the Cullens have a large home, but still. I listen to what everyone is saying, wondering why they aren't helping me.

"Woah! I'm so jealous. She can like fly! Dude, I knew Bella would be an awesome vamp!" Emmett boomed.

What the hell are they talking about? I think I would know if I was flying. Next I hear Carlisle talk.

"Bella, open your eyes. Your hovering. Amazing!"

I do as he says and notice I am hovering about a foot away from the floor. "Cool….ow." I quickly crash to the floor after losing concentration. Edward is at my side in a flash helping me up to my feet. I look at him, his arm still around my waist.

"Thanks."

"Still my clumsy Bella that I'll always love."

((AN: Okay….I really hate myself for that last line. I really do, and I went back to it, tried to push the backspace button but there was a force field around it and I couldn't touch it. Ha. So…I think Bella's power of shielding is lame, so I changed it to telepathy. I bet you're thinking how she hovered above the floor using telepathy? Well the way I see it, if w/ telepathy you can move things around, why not be able to move things away from you? Or be able to move yourself? So one more chapter left!))


	5. Chapter 5: A tease:

**Story Update**

**So, I'm torn between two endings. I wrote one version already but I'm not happy with it, though many people may be. The second ending, Bella and Edward don't reconcile. Or a third solution, I keep going with the story and Bella and Edward reconcile but not in the next chapter. So a mini recap, the choice are:**

**Bella and Edward have a happily ever after (which I don't want to do really)**

**Bella and Edward never reconcile**

**Bella and Edward reconcile eventually after a whole bunch of crap happens. More angsty.. **

**So review/pm with your picks, and I'll choice the winning one and update the story soon!**

**Right now I'm leaning towards option 3, but you can change my mind, and 3 could possibly morph into another story eventually. But my story's fate lies in your hand right now, for the most part.**

**Also…Here I was thinking I picked a unique/amazing title. Well, it's not so unique. There is like a million other stories with the same title or similar. That saddens me, oh well. ******** I'm gonna go off and sulk for a bit about that, and you can send me your thoughts. Peace out homez! Lol. **


	6. Chapter 6: Forever Futile

**So option 3 won out. And since it did, I feel I need to expand the plot summary just a tad….**

**Originally, the summary was something like this:**

**What if during NM, Edward tried to leave, but Bella did something that would change things? Would their ever be a future for them? Or would everything just crash and burn?**

**Revised Summary:**

**What if that 'thing' Bella did was too big for Edward to overcome? What if Bella accepted things? What if Edward changed his mind, would it matter? **

**I don't want to give too much away with the new summary, but now you can decide if you still want to read. And FYI, its going to end as Bella/Edward, its just going to be a long and angsty road. **

**Chapter 5: Forever Futile**

Emmett and I had come home from hunting and now we were all situated in the living room. I had already been hit with phase one of the Spanish Inquisition from Carlisle. For some reason, I had agreed to discuss my transformation more in depth later.

Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over and she gasped, "No!" Without any warning, she took off, flying up the stairs.

"Wonder what Alice saw?" Emmett asked.

"We don't read minds genius!" Jasper commented. Loud banging and clanging can be heard. Edward appears at the head of the stairway with Alice futilely trying to pull him back.

"Edward! You can't do this!" Alice begged. Now I was curious as to what the big ruckus was. Well that is until I saw the suitcases.

"Edward son, what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

He was at the door, obviously planning on leaving for some amount of time. As I look over him, I notice Jasper shifting uncomfortably.

"I think it would be best if I went to live with the Denali family for some time."

"Oh quit being such a douche Edward! What's done is done, and things are better this way anyways." Rosalie hissed.

"I think your being quit rash. Don't do something you are going to regret. Think of Bella…" Jasper tried to convince Edward, only to be interrupted.

"I am constantly thinking of Bella! What about me and my feelings? For crying out loud Jasper! I'm leaving for her! I don't want to leave my family. But right now, Bella needs all of you the most!" Edward was frustrated and I was in the same boat.

I couldn't believe he was completely disregarding me. Talking about me like I wasn't even in the room. I didn't know what else to say that I didn't already.

"What can we do to make you stay Edward? You're apart of this family and I'm sure everything can be fixed soon." Esme nearly begged. It almost broke my heart as much as Edward was.

Edward looked at a loss for words, I knew he didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings. "I'm sorry Esme, really. But I think leaving before things got worse and more complicated would be best."

He still had yet to look at me. My only explanation for it was he was attempting to distance himself from me. I couldn't let him go so easily, without at least a feeble attempt to change his mind. Standing up, I walk over to him. A strange feeling of confidence washes over me, yet I know Jasper has nothing to do with it.

His gaze finally falls on me, and I am only inches away from him. Closing the distance, I reach my arms up to his neck and pull him into a kiss. My tongue pokes out, requesting entrance and Edward accepts. Edward always said kissing me does him in.

Our moment deepens, briefly, and all of a sudden I find myself thrown against the opposing wall. Edward Cullen just threw me across the room, rejected me in front of his whole family. I stare at him incredulously. While it didn't hurt me physically, it inflicted heavy emotional damage. He doesn't show any signs of remorse.

By now, everyone is at their feet, standing protectively in front of me. The way Alice is glaring at Edward might be the most intimidating thing I've ever seen if it weren't for her miniscule figure.

"I'm sorry." Edward turns to leave.

"Edward wait!" I step up to face him. "You turned out to be such a beautiful and horrific lie. I gave my best to you, hell, I died for you. And you just chewed my heart up and spit it out. You are a selfish bastard and hopefully I never see you again!" I yelled. Even as these words flowed out my mouth, it pained me to say, but I had enough pain from Edward to last a lifetime. Unfortunately I knew Edward's leaving wouldn't completely alleviate the damage done to my soul, I would always love him. But I need to have some sense of self preservation.

"Bella!" Edward opened his mouth. I was so angry and upset that I refused to hear anymore lies.

"No! Just Leave!" I yelled and as I did, my power chose to manifest itself in that exact moment. The front door opened, Edward and his belongings flew out with the door slamming closed. Maybe this gift would have its uses.

**AN: I already wrote ch. 6 and now I just need to type it…so look for it someday. Lol. So, review please! Just a preview of the next to happen, I need your input. So now that Bella's a vamp, the Cullens minus Edward, are leaving Forks. Where should they go? I mean I could crack out a geography book/map, but I'm lazy. SO it's either gonna be Russia or some other extreme northern place. IDK about you, but I'm sure Emmett would like to take down some polar bears…and some wolves! Enough rambling…..laters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Incredible short chapter! Not that the content is incredible, just that the length is. **

**Chapter 6: Making Moves.**

Emmett steps up to me and pulls me into one of his bear hugs. I didn't realize how badly I needed that. Once he lets go, Rosalie surprises everyone by doing the same thing.

"You guys don't hate me for pushing Edward to leave?"

Jasper answers for everyone. "Bella, you are apart of this family, with or without Edward. He made his choice and if we have to choose as well, then you're our choice."

I knew Jasper was always so caring and concerned but I didn't expect this. I was overwhelmed and dry sobs racked my body, but I knew with the Cullens around me I would be able to survive the tragedy of a broken heart one day.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Alice smile mischievously.

"I don't know Alice. Could it have anything to do with a shopping spree?" As soon as I said this Alice started jumping up and down with excitement. Seeing her happy almost rubbed off on me. Almost.

Before anyone leaves, I think we should discuss where we move to next." Carlisle said.

"Mexico! No, no. Even better, Florida!" Emmett exclaimed. Clearly he thought this was a brilliant idea.

"That's perfect Emmett. Cause it's completely cloudy like 24/7 in those places." Rosalie jabbed.

Jasper had turned the travel channel on tv. Various places flashed across the screen. "Russia!"

"Oh that's perfect. They have great fashion there!" Alice seemed set on going to Russia. Though it didn't matter if we were going to the fourth gate of hell to me.

"Russia's fine with me, I could do good work there." Carlisle agreed. Everyone gave their consent and we would be going to Russia in the next two weeks.

**((AN: So, I'm thinking Emmett is going to love Russia for some reason…*cough, cough*))**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's another chapter! Chapter 6 was really just like a preview…and I was too lazy to write more. I just wanna point out how happy I am over this title. I had this crazy notion to use the same letter and only two words in every title, and I was trying to find something related to the chapter and this…idk. It's not all that, but I'm still pleased. Hopefully you'll love the chapter as much as I love the title. **

**Chapter 7: Closed Cardiac**

During our final two weeks of staying in Forks, I had tragically died. Jasper and Carlisle set it up so it looked like an animal attack. My truck had been at my house the whole time, so that was a bit tricky. The good thing about being in a small town, was the rumor mill. The rest of the Cullens went to school and talked about Edward dumping me, they made sure others overheard.

Not surprisingly, Jessica Stanley said that I probably wandered off in depression and stumbled on a rock killing myself. Animal attack was the conclusion. Carlisle was thrilled to be getting away from the crazed nurses, and get to a place that his medical expertise could actually make a bigger difference. Everything was settled and we were off to Russia.

We had booked first class plane tickets and where just about to board. I still wasn't accustomed to the lavish Cullen lifestyle, but it shouldn't be too hard. Carlisle and Esme thought it would be safe enough to keep my name. But I decided it would help me forget better if I just went by Isabella Marie Cullen rather than Bella Swan Cullen.

"Breathe Isabella, its natural remember?" Alice poked me out of my thoughts. We were sitting in the terminal's cold and unwelcoming seats.

"Right. Chest goes in and out. Alice?"

"Hm?" Her attention was given to some random magazine. Her head then flipped up, noting the tone of my voice.

"Things in Russia, they'll be better right. I guess what I mean is, I feel like there is this immovable weight holding me down. Will that ever stop?" I was trying not to be so much of a drag, especially around Jasper, and I was doing a pretty good job I think. I went from sobbing to well, whatever you call what I'm doing now. That's decent, really decent when you take in the fact that its only been a month since Edw…shit. So much for forgetting anytime soon.

"I can't tell you when, but it will get easier and better in time. What happened, well it obviously wasn't good. And…what I guess I'm trying to say is sometimes heartache brings out the best in us and shows our strength. No doubt you were the strongest human and now vampire I've known. And, if you'd let me take you shopping some more, it would make you feel better faster." Alice smiled.

"Once is enough. Maybe next lifetime. And probably not even then." We settled into the seats. Jasper and Alice sat next to each other and the same went for Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle asked if I wanted company from either himself or Esme, but I didn't want to be a bother.

They weren't ones to pity me, well, they didn't after I blew up at them about it the first few days after..he…left. I reclined on the comfy leather seats and stared out the windows as the plane took off. The sun had just touched the horizon and the sky carried a golden haze. They reminded me of Edward's eyes. I had to forget that part of my life. Everything was reminding me of Edward. The tiniest things, like I overheard someone discussing classical music. They didn't even mention Debussy or Claire de Lune, but my mind flew to Edward.

I closed the window slide and just feigned sleep. A flight attendant shoveled by and I don't know if she thought I was still awake or she was just stupid, I'm thinking the latter was true, but she asked if I wanted a drink or anything. I just ignored her. I mean, what was I going to say really? Yes ma'am, I would like a warmed cup of blood. Elk preferably. That would go over nicely.

After I was sure she had left the compartment, I decided blasting music in my ear might be better. I put my ipod on shuffle mode, and it seemed that it was reading my mood.

"Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?"

Fuck my life. I really needed Avril Lavigne singing about how shitty things ended. But honestly, if I started skipping things that hurt me…well I'd be skipping a lot. And that definitely wouldn't help me move one. And the faster I could go further, the faster I could enjoy my new family and this new life that I wanted so much. But I only wanted it sooo much because it meant spending forever with what was supposed to be my true love. What still is actually, but I have to tweak my heart, as impossible as that is. Whoever said you could only have one true love anyway?

"You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (but we lost it)  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending"

I can't take this anymore. Reality is harsh enough, I don't need what is supposed to be an escape to follow suit. I steal glances at the coupled Cullens, sighing I feel envious and long for what they have and what I thought Edward and I had. Jasper catches my gaze, I'm so stupid. How could I forget his empathy. He smiles and whispers something to Alice.

As Jasper makes his way to me, I free the spare seat. I guess I can only push people away for so long. It's best to stop before everyone gives up on me, and I can't lose the Cullens too.

"Hello Isabella. You know, this is the only thing I hate about planes, it takes so long to get from point A to B." I'm thankfully he's skipping the emotions talk. That's the only thing I was dreading about Jasper.

"Me too. So are you excited about Russia?" I ask. Everyone has researched what Russia has to offer, well, everyone except for Emmett and I. Emmett said he'd just sit back and let the others do the work and find out from them. But no one has told him a thing, even though he's been nagging them to death. Rosalie holding sex over his head was the only way to shut him up.

"Very. The Russian school system is different. You only go to school until 16. So for the first time in, oh 100 years, we'll be able to escape the hell known as high school. What are you gonna do with all that extra time?"

Great. Now I have an extra 7 hours of my miserable existence to contemplate ways that I couldn't kill myself. "I don't know, I guess I could get a job at some bar or something."

"Sweet! Now I can perfect my Rock Band score!" Emmett had turned around. I should have known he was eavesdropping. He was excited that he finally found out something about Russia.

**((AN: Phew. Long chapter for me. So I completely made up the whole Russia school ending at age 16 thing. And so Bella is going to be working at a bar in future chapters where something is going to happen…I wonder what? And no, it doesn't involve Edward in any way. Everyone is calling Bella by her whole name now, and only will any one refer to her as Bella when…oh hell, it doesn't matter if you know….Edward comes back.))**

**Again, I've gotten tons of story alert notices but not the reviews from them. It doesn't take long, really it doesn't. Wouldn't you want someone to review your story? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, I've gotten tons of story alert notices but not the reviews from them. It doesn't take long, really it doesn't. Wouldn't you want someone to review your story? **

**AN: Little heads up. This chapter skips up to 3 years in future. Carlisle is a doctor at Volgograd Central Hospital, Bella is a bartender at….Club Rush….Emmett is just chillaxin doing his thing. Alice is a fashion writer for a Russian magazine and….oh hell, it doesn't matter what the rest are doing, only Bella really. Oh and Volgograd was Stalingrad. Yeah, I researched the places, well, tried. All the bars I found were in Russian so I said screw it, Club Rush is a figment of my imagination. So is Volgograd Central Hospital. Now…onward! **

**Chapter 8: Bar Banter**

**3 years later**

**Volgograd, Russia**

I had been working at Club Rush for about 2 years now. And amongst all the drunken idiots, and bar brawls, it had been the best therapy for me. I could even bear hearing Edward's name, not only his name, but having an actual discussion involving him without becoming debilitated. Some of the Cullens, Alice mostly, had tried to push me to find a new mate but I wasn't interested.

I have been down that road before, and it wasn't that fun. To my shock, no one opposed me taking this job. Work was starting in 40 minutes and I had to get in my uniform.

The uniform was typical. It consisted of red stilettos with cheesy fishnet stockings and some sort of black halter jumper. All the other female employees hated the required stilettos. It wasn't a problem for me, but then again they didn't have vampire senses to back them up.

Carlisle walked by my room just as I was strapping up my shoe.

"Hey Isabella. You want a lift to work? I'm heading out for my graveyard shift now."

"Sure." Carlisle, backed by Esme, kept trying to get me a car somehow. I really didn't need one, I mean walking was fine. I had no need for speed, constantly anyways. But I figured it wouldn't hurt to humor Carlisle every once in a while.

Once we were settled in the car, Carlisle's Mercedes throttled to life. Taking off, it head to Club Rush. Carlisle was wearing his white doctor coat and as I looked between the two of us, I couldn't stifle a laugh that was overwhelming me.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked. My laughter wasn't exactly common place these days.

"Just look at us. Me dressed as some pro, and you're, I don't know. It's like some bad Russian mob movie."

"Ha. It does, I hadn't paid attention to that before." Carlisle smirked. "Well, here you are. See you tomorrow."

I nod and step out into the freezing midnight air of Volgograd. Taking my place behind the bar, I set up and do my best to avoid the small talk. I haven't made any friends among my co workers and I planned to keep it that way.

A few hours into my shift, I had already obtained a ridiculous amount in tips. Mostly from guys who thought they'd have a shot with me, and oddly enough some of the girls too. Each night, it seemed to be a new guy who tried to hit on me, and failed. Humans didn't bother me as far as thirst goes, but they sure knew how to annoy me. Was I this annoying? If I was, well I owed Rosalie a huge apology.

Random shouts made their ways to me. At first, I would answer at times when it should have been humanly impossible. While they didn't suspect anything, it still wasn't good. So I walked to the other end of the bar to acknowledge a new order.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a drink little lady?" the stranger asked in a voice I guess was supposed to be sexy and smooth. Rolling my eyes I shoot him an unwanted reply.

"Maybe not trying so hard would be a good place to start. But I'll take pity on you this once. What's your poison."

He smiles, as if he's hooked me and all is left is to reel me in. Well I'm pretty sure he hasn't gone after a fish this big before. "Actually, I'm not much of a drinker really. Well, of alcohol anyways." He smirks like he just said something clever.

"Then I guess you're in the wrong place." I start to walk away but stop in my place, surprised he's still putting up a fight as his voice stretches up to me.

"You mind showing me the right place? I don't mind waiting." His chestnut hair fell down over his pale, yet olive skin, barely jetting over his eyebrows. It's not till then I notice him completely. His jaw is beautifully sculpted and sits on a lean, but muscular neck and chest. He seemed to give off a glowing complexion.

This mystery man was definitely a head turner, but like I said before, I'm not interested. Hell, you may as well just call me asexually as odd as that sounds.

"You'd be waiting an awfully long time. Waiting for something that is never going to happen I might add." I winked at him, perhaps I shouldn't tease him so much. But its not like he could do anything to me. No one could anymore, not physically and not emotionally.

Giving up, he makes for the exit of Club Rush. Sighing in relief I fly by the remaining shift hours and leave for home. On the way there, I pass random buildings, one that has to be a whore house, and then I enter the abandoned part of Volgograd.

This area is why my family wanted me to drive instead of walk the most. Not because I couldn't take care of myself, but because they weren't too sure on what would happen if I did have to take care of myself. It wouldn't be pretty for the offending party, but in my opinion they deserved whatever came to them as if it wasn't me, it would be some other unsuspecting girl. One less monster in the world was never a bad thing in my book.

Lost in my thoughts I don't hear the approaching man or men until they have already closed in. I can't seem to tell, no heartbeat is distinguishable. Perhaps I'm just going crazy. A strong possibility.

"So, you have something against people?" I notice the voice belonging to my persistent noncustomer from the club. Stopping I send out a warning.

"Something like that. Now, unless you're some pain loving sadist, I'd suggest you bother someone your own size." He chuckled at this. I was expecting him to and it was fair to say I was goading him.

"I think I'll take my chances. You haven't told me your name yet."

"Right, and I'm not going to. Look why don't you just try whatever it is you're planning, so I can kick your ass and go home?" I'm losing my patience very easily with this man. His eyes bore into mine and he takes a step closer.

"I don't know, I think it would be a pretty even playing field. As far as the whole ass kicking thing goes, I mean I have been around…for a very long time." He winked. The way he put it was so cryptic and I spared the time to actually pay attention to his characteristics.

Stepping closer to him, I realize why I haven't heard a heartbeat. Gazing into his deep golden eyes, I gasp realizing his little game.

"So, you see now that I mean no harm. I have just never met another of my kind in these parts and its refreshing. My name is Dallas Versai by the way." This man, now know as Dallas moves to shake my hand and I'm embarrassed to not have realized he was a vampire before.

"Isabella. Isabella Marie Cullen. And I'm sorry for before, I thought you were just some...human." I fumble around. Why I am suddenly nervous is beyond me.

"Don't worry, it's always good to be apprehensive, especially in a new place. Vampire or not." He smiled with an unidentifiable glint in his eye.

"Well let me make it up to you. My family always love meeting others like us, come visit?"

"I would love to. It's been a lonely decade in this town."

And with that settled, Dallas and I continue the walk home.

**((AN: I can't hold it in any longer…I have to tell you. Dallas and Bella are….{I shouldn't tell yet}…going….to …I'm not telling. I changed my mind. Though I gave ya'll hints. So review! And review and review! **

**I'm putting my foot down. It took 2 ½ hours to write this chapter. I will NOT update until I get 11 reviews. Story alert notices are nice, but not when they far outweigh the actual review I get.))**


	10. Chapter 10:Compatible Candidate

**Alright. I gave in, so I didn't get 11 reviews, but that was a lot to ask for one chapter. Thanks to everyone who took time to review! Here's another chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Compatible Candidates **

Talking with Dallas I found him to be very interesting. He had been alive for over 500 years. Almost equaling Carlisle. He was turning 1545 at the age of 20. He had never hated himself nor believe himself to be a monster. That was definitely a refreshing change. Dallas was confident in himself but not so much as to come off cocky. It was strange, or new rather, that we talked like old friends instead of strangers.

Even though no one was around, and we could have been at my home by now easily, Dallas and I casually strolled along.

"Okay, this is it. Ready to meet 6 new vampires?" I ask.

"As long as they are like you I can't wait." As Dallas said this, I thought back on my human life. I would have surely blushed a wild red with embarrassment. But I just slightly chuckled and pushed through the door.

I don't notice anyone in the immediate area. "Guys? Can you come down for a second, there is someone I want you to meet."

"This is your place? It's nice."

"Why are you so impressed? Being around for about 500 years, you should be accustomed to quite the same luxuries." We are sitting in the living room waiting for everyone, who should have been here by now. Must have been _busy._

"I'm don't like to be tied down to one place. I usually just live in hotels, its quite enjoyable actually. I never have to clean, the amenities are the best and well, I'm not one for exuberance either. Not that your home is. Its rather tasteful." Dallas spoke.

I smiled as he tried to soften what he believed to be the wrong thing to say. Beginning to offer a retort, I'm stopped as my family stumbles into the living room.

"Hello Isabella, who is your friend here?" Carlisle asked.

"Hey everyone, this is Dallas Versai. He pestered me at the bar the whole night and then proceeded to stalk me." I stopped at everyone's surprised stares.

"Yeah and then she threatened my well being. But it was worth the risk." Dallas smirked at me, playfully punching my arm.

"Anyways, I don't know why but I didn't figure out he was like us until I was walking home. He said that besides us, there weren't any other resident vampires in Volgograd."

"So you have been alone for your vampire life?" Esme asked. She had this concerned tone in her voice and I could just feel the motherly waves radiating off her.

"Well on and off for my 500 some odd years. I've never really found anyone who was really compatible for friendship or as a mate."

Alice was all but jumping out of her seat on the adjacent couch. She must have seen something, it couldn't of been good. I realize I didn't introduce everyone to Dallas.

"Dallas, this is Carlisle and his wife Esme. They're pretty much our parents, for appearances sakes and well, basically only blood separates us from the real thing. And on your left is Jasper and his hyper wife Alice. And in front of us is Rosalie and her husband Emmett." I finished the introductions and I couldn't identify this strange tingling sensation that overcame me. Ignoring it I look around, not sure of what to say next. Luckily, Dallas breaks the need for me.

"I'll be looking forward to getting to know everyone, especially Isabella better." Dallas smiled at everyone but when he looked at me, it was almost as if his eyes sparkled. I've never seen anything so, so unbelievable. There was only one way to label it. It was a look that would not only knock the wind out of a human girl, but effectively stopping her erratically beating heart. It was seduction. But the most electrifying thing about it was that it wasn't blatantly lustful but somehow beautifully erotic.

I had to break the hold his eyes held on me. Asexual, I'm not interested, I'm not. I just have to keep telling myself this over and over. And over. The atmosphere begins to hold a tense air. Everyone looked at each other as if carrying out some silent conversation.

"We feel the same way Dallas. And I hate for anyone to be all alone, I have the perfect idea. We have an spare room and well, you're more than welcomed to stay with us as long as you like." Esme was bubbling with excitement and happiness. I swear, she would take in a crazed serial killer if he looked lonely or sad. This definitely would ruin my desire, no my need, for emotional isolation.

But there was no way he would accept. He was the silent and lone star type. I had nothing to worry over, besides, we were barely friends yet. And you had to be friends first, I mean wasn't that some carnal rule?

"Actually I would love to, who knows there could be something tangible and compatible with your family." Dallas smiled and winked at me.

'Shit.'

**((AN: Woo! Next chapter something will happen. And after that something, I'm going to fly forward 50 years. And small hint. In 50 years, a lot happens, including death, a…rebirth…and well, that's it.))**

Review, review, review! 


	11. Chapter 11: Bed Brumble

Chapter 10: Bed Brumble

Esme volunteered me to show Dallas around. Denying it would seem strange since I was supposed to be friends with him. Agreeing, I stand up to give Dallas the grand tour. He is already ahead of me and Alice stops me.

"He's hot!" Alice winked. I just shake my head. I knew they would all push like this, it was probably the main reason Esme even offered the spare room. They could push all they want, friendship is all Dallas and I will offer each other.

"Your sister thinks I'm hot." Dallas smirked, now smug. We were in his room now. It would have been Edward's if he ever came back, but things changed I guess. Oh how I missed the ease of Edward and I's relationship. It was almost like second nature to them during the good times. The good times outweighed the bad in occurrences but the bad was really bad.

"What can I say, Alice has poor taste. Like your new room?"

"Hm…it's lacking something. Where's the bed?" Dallas feigned innocence.

"What, is sleeping your talent or something? Anyways. My room is next to yours, I spend most of my time there. Uh, Esme won't mind if you want to paint the walls or anything. I guess that's it." I turn to leave out of the open wall length windows, identical to Edward's windows in Forks.

"You just gonna leave me all alone?" He said in a hurt tone. If I actually cared a little more, I would have regretted how I was acting.

"Just going hunting. It's been awhile and I don't think I could be much company to you." I didn't wait for a reply as I jumped and landed in the forest floor. Before I begin to run, a hand gently wraps itself around my arm. Dallas seems to be a sucker for rejection.

"Well maybe I could be some company to you."

Against my better judgement, and perhaps even my will, I smile and gesture for Dallas to follow."

_Back at the Cullens house.(3__rd__ POV)_

Carlisle was in his office along with Esme. Alice and Rosalie were playing spectators to Emmett and Jasper playing Halo 3. After Dallas left, the excitement of the evening had died down.

"So what's up with this Dallas guy?" Rosalie asked. As soon as she did, Alice was ready to pounce. She was waiting for someone to bring it up.

"Well, Isabella says they are only friends, but I'm willing to bet he'll be more than that soon."

"Is this a vision of yours Alice?" Jasper asked.

"No, these things are just a woman's intuition. It's just a matter of time."

"Whatever is going on, Edward's going to freak once he knows Esme gave his room away." Emmett laughed.

"Edward can just suck it. He blew his chance of having that room, forfeited it." Rosalie threw out.

"Geez Rose, Edward's still family." Jasper said.

"What he did was so wrong, I don't even want to call him family. I mean, I know it has been 3 years since what happened but he doesn't deserve Isabella. All I'm saying is that I hope Isabella can open herself up to the possibility of Dallas."

----Bella's POV----

Hunting with Dallas turned out to a lot of fun. He went after some bears, I chose some wolves. The way he subdues his prey was so graceful, it was almost like a dance. I was waiting for him to finish and just staring in awe when he caught me. Embarrassed I quickly got up to leave.

"It's okay, I like watching you as well." Dallas smiled with that same sparkle in his eye. Not quite believing this, I shrug it off but I wait for him to catch up.

Nearing the house, the Cullens are talking but their words dwindle down to low whispers, and then dead silence as Dallas and I enter. Looking around, everyone is suspiciously quite.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously. My question was answered with silence. Dallas's arm somehow made its way to the small of my back.

"Oh, probably talking about us. I wouldn't be surprised if they are all jealous. Come on, I want to show you something upstairs." Dallas winked at me and everyone laughed.

Agreeing, I slightly whimper at the loss of his arm around me. Unfortunately he notices and gives me the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen. In his room, Dallas turns and looks at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Is there really something you wanted to show me, or did you just want to get me in your room?" I ask somewhat seriously.

"Watch." Dallas clasps his hands together. A glow radiates from them and a faint hum can be heard. Then he starts to lift his hands parallel from one another. The glow is still being emitted but an outline of a crystal like structure can be seen, increasing incrementally. Moments later he holds his creation single handedly.

I'm really fascinated, it wasn't anything of what I was expecting. It looked like an elegant dancer shooting a bow and arrow while being lifted on one leg with the other elongated perpendicular behind her. It was really beautiful. Looking closer, I realize that the delicate figurine looks like me. Surprised, I see Dallas staring intently at me.

"So what do you think?"

"It's so realistic looking, and beautiful. Is it supposed to be me?" I ask. He nods and I question the design further. "But why am I like some kind of cupid?"

He hands me the figure, and leads me to sit on his couch. "I made it look like you because, well, what better creature to inspire something like you. And cupid, because you came out of nowhere, like a pretty little missile and shot me out the sky. You've captured my heart and I don't know how to get it back, and I don't want it back."

Our knees were touching and I had not imagined my desire to hear him or anyone say that to me. This is what I was fighting against, but maybe it would be what I needed. But after he found out about my past, he probably wouldn't want me. I'm damaged goods, and someone like Dallas deserves someone flawless.

"I don't know what to say Dallas. I mean, you could do much better than me. I don't think I could ever let anyone in or love anyone the way they deserve. Not after what happened before, and if you knew, well you would skip town." My face becomes down casted and I'm waiting for him to run away filled with regret. Yet it doesn't happen.

He tilts my chin up to him. "Everyone has a past Isabella, it's what makes us who we are. It would be impossible for me to just walk away from you now if ever. If friendship is all you want, then I will painfully honor that. But now that I've found you, I need you in my life."

Well hell, I wasn't expecting that. Could someone be this genuine? This sincere? Well, there was only one way to tell, I had to tell him the truth.

"Dallas, I feel the same way. I have fought love for so long, not wanting to get hurt again, but its only fair for the both of us to give it a shot. But I think you should know what happened before we go any further, and it's a long story." I chuckle nervously.

He takes my hands, and answers. "Isabella, I'm in it for the long haul. Other than what I showed you with the crystal figure, I have the ability to look into other people's past, now I haven't done that with any of you, but if it will make it easier for you, you could just show me instead of telling me."

"Um, alright. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, just stay still." Dallas placed his hands on either side of my face and held them there for a while. His eyes closed and I continued to wait. Each moment that passed, I was starting to regret this. I began to pull away, but his hands released their hold and a deep growl escaped his throat.

"See, I told you." I figured he was feeling regret at all my baggage as well. It was understandable. Who was I to expect him to carry my burden with me?

I started to get up to leave, but he quickly grabbed my shoulders. "No, it's just. I can't believe how he could have such the audacity to hurt such a wonderful gift like you Isabella. I understand why you're wary and I know that Edward broke your heart, but I would love nothing more than to put the pieces back together."

I could not ask for a better response. I am so thrilled and relieved that Dallas still wants me. And though I have tried to deny the bond between us, I can't any longer. There aren't any words to describe my feelings, so I speak through actions.

Clasping my hands around his neck, I pull up to him and passionately kiss him. Dallas returns it, and lifts me off of the couch and lays me on the bed. Breaking apart briefly, I smile at him.

"You're sure you can't see the future also? Because this feels very planned."

"Not planned my sweet Isabella, just hoped." Hovering over me, he continues his attack of my mouth, while unbuttoning my blouse. His hands roam my near naked chest. Before he unclasps my bra he stops and stares deep into my eyes, almost piercing my soul.

"Isabella, I just want you to know that I love you. Forever and always."

"I love you too Dallas. I am helplessly and undeniably in love with you. And I love being in love with you." I smirked thinking about my ridiculous reply. Dallas continues his rape and pillage of my heart.

Moving my hands in faster pace now, I dispose Dallas of his shirt. Tearing off his pants, I revile in Dallas and all his glory. Dallas reciprocates, gently pulling at my flimsy underwear, my body jumps nervously. Human Isabella would run screaming and blushing.

Dallas seems aware of my hesitation and caresses my face. "It's okay love. If you're not ready, we can wait. I'd wait for eternity for you, though I really don't want to." He chuckled.

"No, I want to be with you Dallas, in every way we should be. It's just…I haven't…" this is what made me embarrassed. I was ready to just forget the whole thing and go back to the run screaming idea. Dallas turns my head back to face him and smiles gently and reassuringly.

"It's okay Isabella. It's nothing to be ashamed of, something to be proud of actually. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

I nod and we continued. I began to realize that Dallas was truthful, genuine, loving and that I deserved him. We deserved each other.

**((AN: Woo. Longest chapter ever. Don't expect anymore this long! Lol. So there was the Dallas/Bella. Next chapter will be closer to Edward returning and then the next next chapter will most likely have Edward. But….it still won't be E/B right away. But it's getting closer. So do you like Dallas better than Edward? Review Review Review!))**

**Hint: Wait till Edward finds out about what Bella just lost! Ha. He's gonna flip! **


	12. Chapter 12: Prey's Prey

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad most of you like Dallas a lot! And unfortunately, he's not going to turn out to be scum, BUT, Edward and Bella are going to get back together. Just…well you'll see. **

**My summer classes just started, so I might not be able to update more than one week **

**Chapter 11:**

Being with Dallas was the most exhilarating experience I've ever been through. I can't believe Edward could wait 100 years. But a part of me believed that part of the magic was specific to Dallas himself. At first he was careful, but after I was more comfortable, well, he didn't treat me like a china doll. We had been laying scooped up in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. Neither of us wanted to move an inch.

Tracing his defined jaw with one finger, I smile in perfect happiness. He kisses me in such a tender and desirable way that I could cry at how amazing it all is. I can't help but think that maybe Edward leaving me was the best thing to happen to me. I still loved him, I probably always would, but Dallas and I transcended anything I had ever known.

We could hear the rest of the family downstairs, hovering impatiently for us to go downstairs.

"Alice and Emmett are probably going to jump us for details. We could always escape through the window for a few hours. And recreate last night…"

"As wonderful as that sounds, I would love nothing more that to show you off." Dallas said proudly. Bringing me up with him, we changed to enter our beautiful and blessed future.

Downstairs we were met with expectant faces. Alice instantly ran over and squealed. "I knew I was right! And I didn't even have a vision!"

Laughter rang throughout the room.

**50 years later**

It's been fifty years since we left Volgograd, Russia. We were now living in Winnipeg, Canada and so far, it was my favorite location. It was extremely cold for an unusual amount of time. There was some sun, but we lived in a remote enough area that it didn't really affect us. Carlisle was the only one to get a job, grave yard shift at the hospital.

Dallas and I were still going strong, married in fact. I hadn't been happier. Every once in a while, my mind would drift off and think of Edward. Mostly, I was curious as to where he was, what he was doing and if he ever moved on. I hope he did, even though what he did to me was wrong, he deserves to be happy.

Esme missed him so much, she had tried to find him at the Denali clan in Alaska but Irina **((AN: Irina isn't dead, Eclipse and BD obviously didn't happen in this story.))** said he left only a few years of staying with them. Tanya left with him, though I couldn't understand that. Edward always seemed annoyed by her constant lingering. Whatever, it's none of my concern.

Just then, Emmett walking into the living room excited. "Isabella! Wanna have a hunting war?! We haven't done that in a while!"

"Ha. Sure, let's go." I kiss Dallas goodbye and leave with Emmett. When Emmett beat his Rock Band game, he was bored and thought of this new game of hunting. It was a two player 'game' where the players would have to hunt any kind of animal, just no elk, and feed from it. But you couldn't kill the animal by force. Sounds stupid I know, but it was actually a lot of fun.

"Okay, I take the left, and you can have the right. First one to 2 kills wins."

"Prepare to lose Emmett!" I smile before taking off. I hear him shouting after me.

"No powers Isabella!!!"

Ha. None needed I could do this with my eyes closed. Eyeing a cougar, I stand a mere ten or fifteen feet away. It notices me, and begins to growl. Taking a few slow steps back, I feign fear. It seems to sense the false fear and boldly steps forward. I slowly turn around and as I sense it closing in on me and I make a run for it, only slightly faster than human pace.

I can't help but thinking how ironic this is. The prey stalking the predator. And the prey thinks it has a chance, not today. Letting this game play out for a few more minutes, I jump so now I'm landing behind the cougar. It doesn't take notice of the sudden change and presses forward with a stronger tenacity before skidding to a halt.

I can tell Emmett has been through this area, so I reroute back to the right side of the forest with the cougar chasing me again. Deciding I'm finished with our little dance, I find a boulder up ahead. Slowing even further, I don't jump over it until the last second. Waiting for the inevitable I hear a loud thud. I walk over to survey the damage, and the cougar is no more.

Taking in my prize, I follow through with similar tactics for the remaining kill. Succeeding, I go back to the starting place where we were supposed to meet at. Emmett's scent is starting to dissipate so I guess I won. Now I have one more thing to rub in his face! Playing with my wedding ring, I think a private celebration of my win is in order with Dallas.

Strangely, I hear a series of footprints. Three vampires are approaching, one I recognize as Emmett. One is familiar but I can't quite place it, and the other is completely new. They must be friendly, I'm glad. Some 'new blood' could liven things up.

With Emmett leading the way, the three figures come into view. Upon seeing them, I think I could throw up and die of a heart attack. Good thing that's not possible anymore. They come to a stop in front of me. Topaz eyes bore into mine. I can't break his gaze or his overpowering hold on me. I pay little attention to the female at his side until she possessively takes his hand in a jealous claim.

I smile at her insecurity. I can tell things will definitely become very interesting very fast.

"Look who I found while hunting Isabella! Well smashed into is more likely." Emmett chuckled.

Letting go of his mate's hand the familiar man walks up to me and reaches for mine. "Hello Bella."

**((AN: Muahahaha. I told you he was coming back! Prepare for some drama! Hopefully I can update by Thursday the latest. I've been slacking on my other stories so I need to give them some TLC. So, review! And hope you like it!))**


	13. Chapter 13: Past Present

Chapter 12: Past Present

"Edward. Hi, I didn't know you lived here." Tanya and Emmett had stepped up beside us at this point. I thought if I ever saw Edward again it would be highly painful and uncomfortable but that was proved wrong. Maybe he would want to be friends again.

'Yeah, we were just passing through when we saw Emmett. You know, after all this time I thought he would have gotten a tadbit smarter, I saw him pointing and laughing at a bear!" Edward's head shook with a crooked smirk gracing his face.

"Emmett really isn't as idiotic as he makes himself out to be." I see Emmett beam when I say this. Maybe I spoke too soon.

"So Bella…" Tanya started to speak but I interrupted.

"It's Isabella now Tanya." Edward's face lit up, slightly smug when he realized I didn't correct him on my name.

"Okay, Isabella, are the rest of the Cullens here as well?"

"Of course my family is with me. Emmett and I were done with our game, by the way I won Em, so let's head back to the house. I want Edward to meet someone."

Coming up to the closed patio door, I use my telepathy to opin it easily. Alice having seen Edward in her vision, everyone bum rushes us. As everyone is trying to get a direct view of Edward, Tanya is pushed off to the side.

"Edward! I've missed you so much! Although having my mind to myself has been quite the luxury." Alice engulfs him in a hug and everyone follows suit.

"Everyone's missed you dearly. Please tell us you're staying." Esme pleaded.

"Hmph. I haven't missed him at all." Rosalie disagreed. I know she's had to have a little at least. They weren't exactly the perfect brother and sister duo but they have been with each other for decades. Even I missed him and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one with a logical reason not to.

"It would be my pleasure Esme. Though Tanya is with me now."

"Oh it's no big deal Edward, we can share a room silly!" she was clearly trying to flaunt their relationship. Edward looks petrified at the idea though.

"We have two extra rooms, so whatever you guys are more comfortable with." Carlisle came to his rescue.

"Thank you!" Edward sighed heavy with relief. Edward's eyes flicker over to Dallas. Deciding to introduce the two, my past and my present collide.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Dallas. My husband." I flash the ring in front of Edward and Tanya. Dallas takes the opportunity to drape his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Oh congratulations! I'm so happy for the two of you!" Tanya exclaimed over excited about our news. Happy for herself is more like it. I nod my head in thanks.

"How. I mean how long have you two been, married?" Edward studdered.

"Fifty beautiful and amazing years." Dallas answered. Leaning down, he kisses my forehead.

"Come on Edward! You owe me a wrestling match!" Emmeet's excited his brother came back. Edward grudgingly accepts. Once they clear out, Tanya clings to Alice. She is the only one that can stand her, charity is my guess as to why.

"Let's play dress up Alice! I know you have millions of new clothes by now!"

"Sure let's go. Wanna come Isabella?" Alice asks.

"You know I don't but before you go, I wanted to ask you something." Alice and I walk outside to speak more privately. I tell her to whisper.

"So Tanya thinks you guys are best friends. I want you to ask about Edward. Like how he's been and everything."

"Wait. Are you still, you know?"

"No. I could never do that to Dallas, and he never was a substitute anyways. I'm just curious." Seriously, Edward and I's relationship was over fifty years ago, of course I'll always love him in a way just not as a lover. I really was just curious.

Edward and Emmett eventually came back and Rosalie wanted to 'talk' to Emmett so it was only Edward and I in the living room. Sitting down I popped in a movie.

"Where's Dallas?" Edward asked in an attempt to be casual about it.

"Dallas and Carlisle went to check out some new books or something. They were born, er created, around the same time so I guess they have a lot in common. So you and Tanya huh? I never would have expected that." I keep in mind that I'm entering dangerous territory. I want to stay in a neutral place with Edward. I'm Switzerland.

"Yeah well, she's rather persistent. She's quite clingy but nice once you get past that. What were you expecting Bella?" The movie is a lost cause as neither of us are actually giving us much thought.

"I don't know. No offense to Tanya, but I think you could have done better than her." My eyes are fixed on the television screen.

"You know Tanya and I haven't been intimae, nor have I been with anyone else." I could feel Edward's gaze on me.

A loud crack is heard all through the house. When I come back down from my surprise, I realize I cracked the tv. Why would he tell me this? Not really the ideal place either. He couldn't still love me after what he said in Forks all those years ago. Could he?

It doesn't matter, I'm completely in love with Dallas and not even Edward could change this fact. Could it?

**((AN: Hm…so Edward's still a virgin cause he still has the hots for Bella and Tanya is just a little sidekick. Lol. You know, that's the only thing about Twilight I hated, well the sparkling thing was lame too. I mean, we're supposed to believe that a 100 year old, hot, male vampire is still a virgin? And I don't buy that it's cause Edward has morals. He thinks he's damned to hell, so if this is true, why not have sex? Whatever, I'm rambling….Review plz!))**


	14. Chapter 14: Stammering Studs

**Chapter 13: Stammering Studs**

Dallas and Carlisle had pulled in and were rushing inside with worry clearly etched in their faces.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Carlisle asked quickly. Once Esme came down with the others, he ran to her side protectively. Dallas did the same with me. Tanya galloped over to Edward taking his hand in hers. They had some silent conversation amongst each other and Edward slightly grazed his index finger on her jaw. Their stares didn't match. Tanya's was filled with love and concern, Edwards' just fondness not a glint of love entering them.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was just, surprised and well…took it out on the tv. Sorry." I muttered embarrassed. Dallas hugged me tighter.

"It's okay love, accidents happen. I know we're vampires, but we're not perfect." Dallas chuckled.

"Great Bella, that was the biggest tv in the whole house! What am I supposed to watch the game on? Or play Halo? OH MY GOD!" Emmett was completely freaked out. You'd think someone killed his best friend or something.

"Calm down Emmett. Jasper?" Carlisle tried to quiet him.

"I've been trying to calm him, no luck. But he does have a point. It was the best tv to play games."

"Great, I'm married to the world's biggest idiot!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back upstairs.

"Shopping time!" Alice squealed. "Let's go Bella! Er, I mean Isabella!" Alice winked at me, I'm guessing she had news for me from her talk with Tanya.

"Hum. Alright, I guess since I did break it, I'll endure Alice." Mainly I just need to be away from Edward for the moment. I don't know what he was expecting from me after saying that. Alice was pulling me to the door, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, can we talk?" He said hopefully. Even after all this time, I find it hard to resist him.

"Sure, later though." I turn to walk out with Alice. Climbing into the passenger side of Emmett's jeep, Alice is hardly able to contain herself. We have to wait until we are a couple of miles away from the house to talk freely.

"Okay, now. Tell me what Tanya said." I encourage her to speak. We arrive at the mall quicker than normal, and Alice begins.

"Well, it seems that Edward and Tanya aren't completely in love. Tanya of course loves Edward with everything she has, but Edward doesn't feel the same way. She said sometimes Edward will accidentally say your name when he talk to Tanya."

"Seriously? He's has to have gotten over me by now."

"Tanya doesn't think he has. Neither do I, but she says now she sees you with Dallas she is confident that Edward won't leave her."

"Alice, I would never dump Dallas over Edward. Dallas is my present and my future, sure Edward will always hold a part of my heart but that is all. Tanya has nothing to worry about." Alice didn't appear to believe me but I just shrugged it off. That was the truth, something tragic would have to happen if Dallas and I were to separate.

Somehow we managed to make it over to the electronics store, Sharper Image **((AN: IDK if there's a Sharper Image in Canada….but there is now.))**, without entering any of the millions of clothing boutiques. I wasn't about to question it, I leave it to someone else to put ideas in Alice's head. Walking in, two male employees jump up to help us.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Sharper Image, how may we help you today?" a blonde haired man asked. He looked to be mid twenties. He had model features and wasn't too bad to look at. Couldn't say the same for his co worker, who was obviously trying too hard to hit on us.

"Yeah, if there's anything you need, anything at all, I, I mean we'll be happy to help you." He stammered before flashing a goofy grin.

Raising my eyebrows at the blonde associate, I reply. "Um, no we know what we want. But thanks guys."

In the tv section, Alice starts snickering.

"What?"

"Come on Isabella! That blonde guy was definitely checking you out. His co-worker was something out though."

"Yeah, his friend really could give him a few pointers in the whole girl department. What size should we get?" I asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Well the last one we had was 54" so I was thinking at least a 72". Alice said, she started waving for one of the employees. Hoping it wasn't the overly anxious one, I was relieved when it was the other.

"Did you find something ladies? My name is Erin by the way, commissioned based." He smiled, letting us know why he just told us his name. Erin must have his own flock of girls, I wouldn't be surprised, he was beyond cute.

"Hi Erin, Isabella and I would like to buy this Mitsubishi 73" projection tv." Alice smiled. Erin seemed taken aback for a moment before his grin reappeared.

"Great choice! I'll have some of the guys load it up for you." Erin ran off to finish up our purchase.

"We could just do this so much faster." I sighed.

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't get to see sweaty men doing some manly lifting." Alice laughed. I just shook my head. With the television in the jeep, we thanked them and were on our way.

"Emmett's going to kill us by the way for using his Jeep."

"He's the one who just had to have a tv, so he can just take a chill pill." Alice commented.

As soon as we pulled up to our home, it was like clockwork. Emmett came tumbling out of the house, flailing his arms like a raving lunatic. Well, like Emmett really.

"Why the hell did you use my jeep! OH MY GOD! IF YOU SCRATCHED IT ALICE, YOUR DEAD!" Emmett ran over and stopped abruptly. "OH WOW! LOOK AT THAT TV! IT'S FREAKIN HUGE! YEAH!"

Everyone was outside due to all the commotion. Emmett picked up the new tv and rushed back into the living room. Before I followed suit, Edward stopped me.

"Can we please talk now?"

I sighed heavily. May as well get it over with. "Sure, let me just take a walk by myself first and then come find me. I'm not running."

I head off into the woods. I just needed a few moments to be by myself and think over everything. To think of what I would say to Edward.

**((AN: Hum…everyone knows nothing good ever happens in the woods. And this is no exception. Muahaha. Next chapter is going to be killer! Ok, I'm giving to much away, Review!!!))**


	15. Chapter 15: Haunting Horror

**Chapter 14: Haunting Horror**

"_For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else." –Ralph Waldo Emerson_

I walk at human pace for the first time that I can remember. Everything was so set and perfect seeming. And now, it was all uprooted in the blink of an eye. I know I love Dallas. But I also know that the love Edward and I shared was insurmountable once. If I went back to Edward I knew that Dallas wouldn't hate me or resent me for it, but that just gave me more reason to be with Dallas.

Dallas understood me completely in ways that Edward never could or would. We were only meant to have one soulmate right? But then again we as vampires weren't meant to exist. So that throws the book of logic out the window. If only Edward wasn't so passionate and stubborn in his ways, we never would have parted ways. But if Edward wasn't those things, I don't think I would have loved him.

I would have to let go of Edward. How could I stomach losing him again? In so many ways, we were Heathcliff and Cathy. But was it fair to treat Dallas as Linton? The lines of right and wrong had become so skewed. Whatever choice I made, the other would surely be hurt. Maybe the right choice was the one who would be inflicted the most damage.

**Edward's Pov**

I go up to my room to give Bella time. I owe that much and so much more. If there is any way I can get her back I will do it. But if she truly loves Dallas, then as much as I don't want to, I'll leave them in peace. Whatever happens, I know that it is not fair for me to treat Tanya like some second hand pair of jeans.

She deserves just the same amount of happiness that I do. What a horrific mess I've weaved. If only I wasn't so blind. How could I believe that my beautiful Bella would ever do something so conniving. She was overly sensitive and dramatic at times, but she was never manipulative.

Tanya is lying on the bed, reading a book. Looking over at me she smiles. But it's not her usual smile, this time it's almost sad. Did she know what was coming? Pressing on with my plans, I close the door.

"Tanya, we need to talk."

"I know, and I wanted to start first." Tanya put the book to the side and sat up. I sat adjacently next to her and listened.

"I know you never planned on finding Bella hear. And I also know that you love me, you've always treated me well. But I also know that you're in love with Bella and you never stopped."

"I would never betray or disrespect you Tanya.." I stutter, not sure of how to respond. I was surprised as to what she was saying.

"I know that. You are a shining light through the darkness. But you deserve to be completely happy, and honestly, neither of us are getting what we need out of this relationship. I haven't found my soulmate yet, but you have. Don't let any more time pass away from her. Love is a beautiful thing, and to waste it is a crime within itself." Tanya smiled softly.

Maybe Bella got it wrong. Maybe it was Tanya who could do better than I. Facing her completely I embrace her in a final hug.

"Thank you Tanya. For everything, and I hope you find your true love soon. You deserve happiness and so much more."

"Go get your girl Edward."

And with that, I did. I left to get my Bella back.

**Bella POV**

Heavily sighing, I fall to the forest floor in a heap. Lying on the ground I gaze up at the flawless night sky. The only way to go about this was to speak from my heart, logic had left me long ago. Closing my eyes, I try to escape my burdened mind. The night is peaceful, and I can hear the soft cooing of distant owls. How blissful the life of an owl must be, to merely worry about what mouse they would catch or what tree they would perch on for comfort.

A faint rustling is heard from the path I came. Edward should be coming now, anxious as ever. My body stays rooted as if an extension of the ground, waiting for what could be a life altering moment for everyone. But more rustling appears and a shouting.

"Isabella NO!" Dallas screams my name in fright. I open my eyes rapidly, only to be looking in the eyes of a werewolf. His eyes were wild, and it's statue was magnificent yet terrifying. They were nothing like Jacob or his pack. It is only then that I notice that shining full moon. It stood as a man, yet it donned the physical appearance of an overgrown wolf.

It's hot breath beats down on my face. I try to push it off with my power but it seems immune. My arms are pinned at my side and Dallas tackles it away. I make to stand, slightly staggering from the weight of the wolf. Dallas and the werewolf were circling each other. I pushed forward only for Dallas to yell at me to stay put.

"Run Isabella and get the others!" Dallas commands. I turn in compliance, but the werewolf notices. He forgoes Dallas and jump into the trees. I run faster only for the werewolf to reappear in front of me. Growling ferociously I can't help but think that I won't have to choose between Edward or Dallas much longer. The beast's claw makes it's way to clash against my otherwise impenetrable skin, but Dallas pushes me out of harms way.

A blood curdling scream erupts from Dallas's throat. Haven't made contact with some sort of boulder, I'm semi-conscious but I manage to turn in time to see Dallas bleeding profusely. **(AN: um…bleeding venom? Idk, just go with it. =) ). **I try to get up but my vision blurs slightly. The werewolf closes in on Dallas to finish his work. Dallas just lies there helplessly, panting heavily.

So maybe this was one of the worst ways to die, to see my current love die and then to follow. Hopefully Edward would have a better fate. I hear the wind rustling through the leaves yet again, and Edward jumps the werewolf, tackling it to the ground. Crawling over to Dallas, he's fighting to keep his eyes open.

"It's going to be okay Dallas. I don't know how, but dammit I won't let you die." My voice wavers and I'm almost completely oblivious to the scene behind me.

"Be happy Isabella. You've given me more in 50 years than I ever had in my 500. Forgive him…for me." Dallas choked out. Hugging him tighter to me, I can't believe what is happening. It's almost as if I'm hyperventilating, even though that's highly implausible. Seconds later, I black out.

**((AN: Hum…so I tried to make Tanya nice and stuff. I really didn't want to make her all mean and such. But I'm going to try something. I'm going to have a split in the story starting with next chapter. Or different versions actually. One version with it ending Edward and Bella, and the other ending as Dallas and Bella. I still have about 2-3 chapters before the story ends…well 4-6 chapters before the end if you count the alternate endings. So…Review pls!))**


	16. Chapter 16: Selfless Sorrow

**Chapter 15: Selfless Sorrow**

_The timing of death, like the ending of a story, gives a changed meaning to what preceded it.  
- Mary Catherine Bateson_

When I woke up, I found myself back at our house lying on the couch in Carlisle's study. A few seconds passed before I got up completely. Trying to recall what had happened, a gasp escapes my throat and I make a mad dash to the living room searching for Dallas. All I find are sullen faces in return.

"Where's Dallas?" I ask hesitantly. They refuse to answer and I was going to push forward until I could make out Carlisle's and Edward's voices upstairs.

"Carlisle, if we give Dallas human blood just this once he could live." Edward was pleading strongly. I was taken back by this for a moment. Anxiously waiting for Carlisle to answer, what I heard shattered my heart.

"Dallas would not want that Edward. I know this is hard but there isn't anything else I can do. I'm sorry." And with that I climb the steps to see the last of Dallas Versai. Passing Edward on the steps he looks at me. No words are needed to be said. Little comfort can be offered at this point.

Laying on our bed, Dallas is covered with a single white sheet. I remain in the doorway not yet able to propel my broken form onward. Taking a few breaths I make the last steps I will ever make in Dallas' direction.

His face was starch white. A ghost of his former self. I notice that Carlisle stitched up the open wounds on Dallas's chest. Unable to contain myself any longer, I welcome all the turmoil and pain letting it send me to my knees in heart wrenching sobs.

Arms surround me and turning I find that they belong to Esme. My whole family is in what once was Dallas and I's room. Jasper stands by Alice offering a saddened smile. He doesn't offer me the crutch of his empathy and for that I'm grateful. I can feel Esme gently rocking me back and forth as my tearless sobs have failed to subside.

Hours pass without anyone moving a centimeter. Reigning in my emotions, I look to Edward.

"What happened to the werewolf."

"Emmett and Jasper stumbled across us shortly after you passed out and we managed to kill it." Edward replies. I can tell he's not sure what else to say.

"Thank you. All of you. I thought all three of us were goners out there. Though I'm not sure being alive is much better." I mumble.

"Things will be better, or at least manageable in time Bella. I'd say vampires are easily distracted but that would be a lie." Edward smiled crookedly and ruefully.

I still couldn't believe this. I was planning on forever with Dallas and now, now I didn't know where to go from here. I don't think I will ever get over Dallas completely. Surely my emotions would take its toll on Jasper. I would have to put on a tough front for his sake. No point in dragging two people through the mud. I know that everyone is doing their best to comfort me, but right now I think I just need to be alone. Have time to think about what is next.

"I uh, I think I need to be alone for a little while is that okay?" I quietly ask.

"Sure Isabella. We have to go hunting anyways." Rosalie spoke for the first time in awhile. They turn to leave and I stay with Dallas for a few last moments. When I can't stand it any longer, I walk down to the living room and sit in front of the piano.

Dallas showed me how to play, and sometimes we would spend hours playing together and even singing. Not that we were any good really, it was just our thing. Running my fingers across the keys, I begin a few chords of a song that suddenly comes to mind and I sing the painfully meaningful words.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_all dressed in white, going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,_

_six pence in her shoe_

_something borrowed something *blue*_

_and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh_

_she just couldn't believe it_

_she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I cant even breathe_

_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt_

_then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

_then they handed her a folded up flag and_

_she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been_

_and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_(loudly) Ohh i'll never know_

_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh this is just a dream_

As the song comes to an end, the figurative waterworks begin again. Arms enclose me again, but this time their masculine and firm. I don't even have to question who is behind me, it is all too familiar. That spark that was originally there still exists, and I feel horrible that I don't have the strength to break out of his grasp. So I give in to his support and turn to hug Edward completely.

"Oh Edward, I don't know what to do. Dallas was all I knew in this life, he was my everything." I rest my head on his chest and I can feel Edward's head rest upon mine.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry this has happened to you. Bella, you deserve to know nothing but happiness. Everything happens for a reason, even if it seems like the end, it's only the start of something new and something better than expected." Edward soothed me, rubbing my back in soft circles.

**((AN: I know this is REALLY short, if you take out the song, but I could write 500 more words about how depressed and upset Bella is about Dallas dying, but I don't think that would add anything to the story. In case you don't know, song is Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. **

**Oh and yes, Edward heard Bella singing, but she's not like some super singer or anything, FYI. And the end little part was just Edward comforting Bella, he wasn't trying to make a move yet. And your probably thinking, "wow Edward is being super supportive about Dallas and Bella, he even tried to save Dallas!" **

**Well, what better way to win back your love than through a selfless act, even though Dallas's death kind of helps Edward a lot? Well, next chapter is going to be chapter 15 v.2 where Dallas doesn't die; for those of you who wanted Bella and Dallas to stay together. I'll try to update that tomorrow. Now…enough of a long AN. Now, a tiny favor from my loyal readers? A review maybe? Thanks!))**


	17. Chapter 17: ch15 v2

**Chapter 15 v.2 (Bella and Dallas)**

"It's so easy, To think about Love, To Talk about Love, To wish for Love, But it's not always easy, To recognize Love, Even when we hold it.... In our hands."

--Jaka

When I woke up, I found myself back at our house lying on the couch in Carlisle's study. A few seconds passed before I got up completely. Trying to recall what had happened, a gasp escapes my throat and I make a mad dash to the living room searching for Dallas. All I find are sullen faces in return.

"Where's Dallas?" I ask hesitantly. They refuse to answer and I was going to push forward until I could make out Carlisle's and Edward's voices upstairs.

"Carlisle, if we give Dallas human blood just this once he could live." Edward was pleading strongly. I was taken back by this for a moment. Anxiously waiting for Carlisle to answer, what I heard lifted my spirits exponentially.

"As his wife, I will put it up to Isabella to decide. Though I am sure she will agree with you on this matter." The moment Carlisle suggested this I bolted up the stairs.

Entering Dallas and my room, they shifted their heads to me. Dallas looked unbelievably frail and white, even for a vampire. I know Dallas would object to human blood but I'm not completely selfless and if I can save my husband, then nothing will stop me.

"Give him the blood Carlisle! You have to save him, if he dies well then so do I!"

"Alright. We should try this as soon as possible. I will leave for the hospital now to get a few packs of blood." Carlisle left the room with Edward and I still remaining.

"Uh thanks so much for suggesting this to Carlisle. I don't know why you did it, but thanks." I step up to give him a friendly hug. He returns the hug tighter than normal or what is appropriate, but I let it slide. He did save my husband after all.

"I never stopped caring for you Bella. I made a stupid mistake. I know this isn't the time or the place to talk but you should know that I saved Dallas because I know how happy he makes you. And you deserve that, you deserve each other." Edward turned to leave but I couldn't let him go so easily.

"Edward, you are a better man than you give yourself credit for. And you deserve so much as well and I'd be a liar if I said I didn't love you still. Well…we'll talk later?" Edward nodded in response.

What would be said between us later was a mystery. We would try to create a friendship. But I don't know how that would work out, not to sound all full of myself, what with Edward still harboring such feelings towards me.

Going over to Dallas' bed, I sit next to him and hold his hand. I can't wait to hear his voice again. When we are back together again, we have to take a vacation. Maybe Rosalie will let us use their house in Africa. Wherever we go, we just need time to fully appreciate what was almost lost. Shortly after, Carlisle walked back in with the packets of blood, syringes and tubing.

"Needles? I thought they couldn't penetrate our skin?" I was clearly confused. Carlisle smiled, excited to explain.

"True. But in his weakened state, the needle should easily puncture his skin. If we transfuse the blood directly into his heart, it should speed up the healing process significantly." Carlisle started the process.

"Dallas should start coming around after the first bag, though he won't be fully healed until both packets are drained. I'll be downstairs in my study if you need anything Bella…sorry…Isabella." Carlisle was about to leave.

"Bella is fine Carlisle, I don't have anymore need to try and escape my past, what with Edward back and all."

As I was waiting, I noticed my eyes kept falling on the blood packets. My throat was becoming bothersome and I really needed to hunt. But I really wanted to be here for when Dallas gained consciousness. Maybe just a little of the human blood would be okay? NO! I can't even begin to think like that, and ruin my perfect record.

Kissing Dallas' cheek, I left reluctantly. Passing Jasper on the way out I tell him my plans.

"No problem Bella, I'll watch over Dallas for you." I smile and reach around him in a hug.

"Thanks Jasper, you've been so supportive in all this." Jasper has learned to control his thirst as well as the rest of the Cullens, a fact he is blatantly proud over. Stepping outside I meet the edge of the forest. Taking in a deep breath I try to let myself unwind. But I can't seem to get the incident out of my mind.

What if that creature, the werewolf, was still out here? Well it wasn't like I could just not hunt, I would just need to be more alert. I take cautious steps into the forest, spanning the area with my eyes. I notice a stray lion and I stalk towards it. Then another scent infiltrates my senses and I notice it getting closer. Without giving it much thought, I use my poser and throw the figure miles away.

Taking in a second whiff, I'm embarrassed to realize that it was just Edward. He runs back unscathed. "I'm so sorry Edward, I wasn't expecting you to be out here. I thought, I thought that…nevermind."

"Well, wherever there are mountain lions, I'm likely to be. And don't worry, Emmett's done worse before." Edward chuckled. I was trembling and I tried to stop futilely. I felt stupid how shaken up I was over the werewolf. Edward didn't need Jasper around to sense my worry. Edward wraps me in a hug, and I fall apart all over again.

"This is so ridiculous, my composure has been shot to hell suddenly. I'm a vampire for crying out loud, I shouldn't be scared of some dumb dog damnit."

"No, it's not ridiculous. This isn't your average werewolf. I have only heard of these creatures. And it almost killed your husband so it's perfectly reasonable and understandable that you are scared. But I, as well as the others, won't let anything happen to you. Now let's finish hunting."

I nod in agreement and we rush off to hunt. Finishing, we make our way back to the house. I'm excited to see Dallas back to one hundred percent and couldn't get there fast enough. Nearly bursting through the door, Carlisle looks up at me smiling.

"Bella! Dallas just woke up. He is a little groggy but otherwise good as new." Dallas made his way downstairs just as Carlisle told me the news. Going over to him, I nearly tackle him closing him in to my arms.

"Dallas, I'm so perfectly happy you're back with me. I thought I was going to lost you." I broke apart to kiss him feverishly. "I love you with all my being, never forget that."

"How can I, my sweet sweet Isabella. Didn't I tell you everything would be fine and as it should." Before I knew it, Dallas scooped me up and took me upstairs to completely reunite.

**((AN: I hate how I ended this. But it was already long enough. This version is super hard for me to write cause I really LOVE Edward/Bella. But never fear, I will continue. One thing though, WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO WITH EDWARD? Lol. Should he have a happy ending? Should he die? IDK. **

**About the heart/blood thing. I know it wouldn't do anything since Dallas' heart doesn't pump anyways, but I didn't know how else to explain it and I didn't want to just have the blood go down Dallas' throat. But whatev, idk. **

**Youtube this song: "Lost" by Kara DioGuardi. It's my inspiration for the next chapter!))**


	18. Chapter 18: Lost and Found

**Chapter 16: Lost and Found**

_If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were._

_Kahlil Gibran_

Shortly after everyone came back. Carlisle had set up an impromptu funeral for Dallas. Still perched on the piano bench I glanced at Edward. His eyes harbored nothing but concern. We both stood and prepared ourselves for my husband's funeral. Emmett came down with Dallas wrapped around the same sheet.

A quiver ran through my body but I pushed myself forward. Stepping outside I could see rising smoke, it wasn't until then that I noticed Jasper's absence as he must have been monitoring the fire. Rosalie walked up and hugged me.

"It's going to be okay, now come let's give Dallas the sendoff he deserves." Rosalie smiles. Edward leaving was like a magic charm to our relationship. If you told someone that Rosalie used to hate me, there wouldn't be anything that could be said to make then believe you. So I guess it's true that something good comes out of everything.

We all take towards the clearing with the fire. Carlisle gives the eulogy and of course it's beautifully worded and appropriate. The whole process goes by in a blur. I am sure that a part of me burned up along with Dallas.

"Ready to go Bella?" Edward nudges me. Looking around I see that we are the only ones left and the fire had died down. Exhaustion suddenly takes over me and my throat burns with such intensity. I nod and we walk together back to the house. Wordlessly, I climb the stairs and crash on my bed. If I didn't know better it would seem I was in a coma. How little I was aware of what was going on around me.

It had been days since the funeral and several of my family members had tried to get me to go hunting with them. Tried and failed. At this point I didn't really care if I shriveled up and died. As I briefly contemplated what would really happen if I starved to death, Edward came to me for the first time since the funeral.

"You should hunt. Come on, I will go with you." I simply nod and we turn to run. The wind beats furiously against my face as if washing away my torment. If only it were that simple and easy. Running was therapeutic to an extent though. I could sense Edward running alongside me. We had passed herds of animals multiple times but he seemed to know that this is what I needed at the moment.

Not realizing how far we had run to, I suddenly stopped with Edward following suit. Breathing somewhat heavily we take in our new surroundings. In the distance, mountain ranges are evident clearly. A coursing river is sandwiched between thick trees. Edward walks over to where a waterfall is present and turns to me smiling.

Is it obvious to you  
When you walk into a room  
Your face is all I see  
And my heart races so fast  
I never knew a rush to feel like that  
Everytime you're touching me

"Still like cliff diving?" He smiles deviously. Before I get the chance to answer he dives, falling with the water. I dead heart feels like it would burst, then I realize with much embarrassment that we can't die from a simple fall. Running forward I throw myself down the waterfall. It's such a rush, completely different from running. I don't feel any constraints or worries. The cold water divides around me and all too soon do I crash under the water at the bottom.

I never did believe in anything  
I couldn't hold between my fingers  
But the way you make me feel  
It's just so real the way it lingers

Coming to the surface of the water, Edward is hanging on to a rock embedded in the river only letting go when he sees me. Smiling, I release my control and allow the current to take over me. I can't help but feel exhilarated and free. When the river narrows, we finally stand up and crash on the banks.

"That was so…" I'm at a loss for words as I try to catch my breath.

"I know. I figured it might help relax us before hunting." Edward rolled over, resting on his side and elbow. I had to smile as I was reminded of our time spent in the meadow in Forks.

I never thought that I'd let go long enough  
To fall for someone deeply  
Who had the power to erase my fears  
And find me so completely

"Hunting. I forgot about that completely. Can't we just lay here all day?" I pout playfully.

"We could, but right now, you aren't the only one who's thirsty." Edward wagged his eyebrows suggestively. I know it was only in jest, but it did snap me back to reality. Immediately getting up, I start for the woods.

"What's wrong Bella? Was it something I said?" Edward was following me now.

"No. Yes, I don't know. It's just I feel like nothing is wrong when I'm with you. Like I can overcome anything. And that's so wrong, I mean my husband just died. I shouldn't be happy or even at peace."

I sighed. I knew Dallas wanted me to move on, but this soon was like betrayal. At least if felt that way. But every time I looked over at Edward, all logic and reason flew out the window.

No this feelin' doesn't end  
It's with me everywhere I am  
Hope it never goes away  
It's like defying gravity  
I'm losing all control in bein' free  
And I always wanna stay

"Bella. I'm sorry about everything, but you can't honestly believe that I'm trying to take advantage of the situation. I have done nothing but be your friend through this." Edward came even closer and placed his hands on either side of my arms.

"I know and I thank you for that. It's just the way I feel, it's just all muddled up. It seems I am betraying Dallas's memory." I turn around to face Edward.

"The only reason for you to feel that you are betraying Dallas is if you don't honor Dallas's wishes. Things are very rarely black and white in love Bella, but one thing I'm sure of is that love is there to take care of us when we need it most. Let me take care of you Bella."

I get lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
And everything I have  
Doesn't mean a thing if it's without you

If it's a dream  
Don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin' how it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost..

Edward had finally broken down my resolve. Something he was quite good at. He understood that Dallas would always be a part of my life in some way. And though it was hard, I know that with Edward by my side, I will be able to get through this heart attack enough to allow myself to love Edward again the way I should.

**((AN: So…they are back together! Yay. 1 more chapter maybe and then this version is finished. Next chapter though, is the version where Dallas doesn't die.))**


	19. Chapter 19: ch16 v2

**So I'm dropping the whole alternate chapters where dallas stays with bella. But here is a short paragraph of resolution for those you who want one. And a little forewarning, the paragraph was written in five minutes approximately and lacks any quality really….**

**Ch. 16 v.2 Bella and Dallas **

Dallas and I were still holding each other with everything we had in us. I never wanted to let him go again. My family surrounded us and a well of emotions filled, including relief, happiness and love. Nothing else seemed to matter.

"Oh, I love you Dallas! So much." When I said this, I seemed to hear a crack. Looking around I just barely see Edward zipping back outside.

Stunned at his reaction, I had assumed he wanted to try and be friends. Carlisle motioned for Emmett and Jasper to go after him which they did immediately. I worried over him briefly before turning my attention back to Dallas.

The others settled into their normal tasks. Hours had passed before Emmett and Jasper returned. Their clothing was rumbled and their appearances were haggardly which worried Esme greatly.

"What happened sons?" Carlisle asked what was on everyone's mind. Looking at each other, Emmett decided to tell the tale.

"Well, looks like Canada has a werewolf problem. And Eddie decided to play with it by himself. Needless to say the werewolf wasn't interested in playing by the rules. Jasper and I took out the dog but not before it took out Edward." Emmett apparently found something amusing with what he just said and chuckled.

"Yeah, real funny Emmett." Jasper said dryly.

"Oh lighten up. He was all moody anyways, not real fun. All's well that ends well I say." Emmett beamed, proud of his defense.

We all mourned Edward for awhile. In a way we would never stop being saddened over it. I wish everyone could have gotten their happy ending but the reality of things just didn't work out that way sometimes.

**((AN: I know…even Emmett wouldn't be that insensitive…but hey I told you not to expect quality in this chapter, only resolution.))**


	20. Chapter 20: Nice Name

**((AN: Okay, back to Edward and Bella. But….I'm throwing in a twist to lengthen the story. I think it's pretty interesting, my idea that is. I don't want to tell too much but I'm pretty stoked about it. Lol.. **

**Chapter 17: Nice Name**

_It's not true that life is one damn thing after another; it is one damn thing over and over._

_Edna St. Vincent Millay (1892 - 1950)_

It had been 35 years that passed. Even though the area in Winnipeg, Canada that we took residence in was completely isolated alone from lost hikers, it was getting dull. Carlisle thought that 85 years was long enough to return to Forks. There were a lot of memories there, mostly good, and I was looking forward to it. I was especially looking forward to go to our meadow with Edward.

It took three taxis for all of us to get to our Forks house. It wasn't that long a flight here from Canada but I'm sure everyone could do with a quick hunt. Setting our carry on items down, we all retreat to the familiar forests. That was the first time we had all gone together, usually we end up doing it in pairs. Hunting that is. **((AN: Tiny joke? :) ))**

Back at the house, strangely enough, it was like we never even left Forks. Emmett and Jasper jumped right on the Xbox, Rosalie and Alice were looking at fashion magazines and such. Esme was already organizing her interior design stuff and Carlisle was setting up school for us and work for him.

"So I've enrolled everyone in Forks High and you're all set to start tomorrow. Of course you will be using the same story as last time…."

"Oh, so I guess I will be pretending to be the stupid human falling for the dangerous vampire? That's fine but I really don't want to even pretend to be hit by a van again." I couldn't hold back interrupting him. Of course I knew what he meant but it was pretty funny, hence Emmett's laughter and other's chuckles.

"Okay funny, but seriously. I was thinking you would be Bella Masen Cullen. Besides the fact that Esme and I have adopted you, you aren't related in any way so you and Edward will be fine."

Edward pulled me closer into him. I think he was happy about me using his human last name, and personally, I was too.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Speak for yourself Bella, this is only your second time going through high school." Rosalie grumbled. She did have a point there.

"How about a trip to our meadow?"

"I would love to Mrs. Masen. Besides we haven't had a chance to completely claim it." Edward said huskily. Being embarrassed would have been pointless. Life as a vampire offers no privacy, intimacy included, so I just jump up and anxiously run out with him.

"Come back before school Bella! We have to dress you and make sure you look perfect for our first day." Alice shrieked.

"Sure…though you should be able to see that I won't." I laugh at her pout. I have to say I'm proud of my latest ability to ignore her pleas. She used to be able to get anything with that pout. What can I say, practice makes perfect. Time to get in some practice with Edward!

**((AN: Just a short little fun chapter. Next chapter they go to school and that's where something happens. Woo!))**

**Oh…review please?**


	21. Chapter 21: New day, same ole

**((Pre-AN?: So….some people, well only one actually, said it seems like the story ended last chapter. Well, I wanna say that it didn't, really I do. Cause I want you to keep reading. But honestly….it kinda did. But what I'm trying to do now wouldn't make complete sense if I didn't post it as a sequel…and instead of having to post a new story which is laborious (okay not really, I'm just one bamf lol), so I figured I would just keep it in this chapter. And I don't want to change the plot summary incase it gives to much away. Cause what I'm doing only will take 5 chapters top…I think. And I'm trying to ride on a wave of shock factor. But….I will shift the plot so more is understanded….here it is:**

**Post Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**

**Now that Eddie poo and Bella are back together the famous vamp fam returns to Folks. No one who they know is there right? Specifically, no one, who one member of the Culens knows the best is there right? WRONG. But how does it play apart in the scheme of everything? And what's up with the Volturi?**

**Rating: T Genre: humor/drama/romance (yes I know there's 3! So what?) Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**So there it is….you know, I tend to write summaries through questions. This fact is annoying me…oh well. I always wanted to write something with the Volturi. But don't worry it's about 93% original. I say 93 cause I haven't read all Volturi featuring stories and I'm not totally sure, gotta be PC (Politically Correct) lol. **

Chapter 18: New Day, Same ole…

Today was our first day in high school…again. With the places we had moved to, it wasn't necessary for us to go to school, so really this was only my second time going through it. In perspective, I had no complaints. I was excited to see how it would be on the other side. Before I had been the human looking at the insanely beautiful group, and now it had all flipped. Well, I had planned on having some fun.

Our cars had finally shipped and arrived this morning. I had long since ditched my red pickup truck, well it ditched me rather. But I didn't have a real need for a car with Edward's Volvo. Pulling up, everyone was getting out. Forgetting for a moment I opened the door with my powers.

"Bella, humans open doors with their hands right?" Edward gently scolded.

"Last time I checked. Sorry, I forgot, besides these humans wouldn't know what happened if I smacked them in the head with it."

"True. You're starting to sound like Rosalie though. That's not a good thing by the way." Edward poked me. As we walked up in front of everyone else, Rosalie hissed slightly. She was so easily roused.

Going into the main office, a male secretary greets us. He looks taken back, definitely intimidated. Stepping up to him I smile what I think is an innocent smile. Even still I hear his heart rapidly racing.

"Hello, we're the Cullen children here to pick up our schedules."

"Sure, sure. Ah here they are. It's uh, nice to have you here. All of you." He meekly throws glances at the others, cringing back when Edward takes a possessive step forward.

"Thanks. Well have a nice day!" I wink at him and he effortlessly falls back into his chair. I barely stifle a laugh before we leave.

"Nice one Bella." Jasper patted me on my back.

"Yeah, maybe things won't be such a drag around here after all." Emmett said. We stopped in the middle of the hall for a moment to look at each other's classes.

I had American History 2 with Jasper. Really looking forward to that. I could see it now, he would mentally rebut everything the teacher said and mention how they got everything wrong. The only classes Edward and I had together were physics and English. This time, all of us were playing seniors.

"Come on babe, class is starting soon. Don't want to be late." Emmett said. Not that he cared for the normal reasons.

"Well I do, it's a better way to make an entrance." Rosalie leaned against the wall, fully intent on being late. It's funny how nothing changes.

Before the rest of us tried to act normal by going to class on time, Edward and I had our goodbyes. You would have thought we were leaving each other for the next ten years the way he kissed me. Not that I minded it the slightest bit.

"Jasper, tell your pixie bye and let's go. And I promise you if I hear one word about the Civil War not from the teacher, well, you'll regret it." I see him chuckle. He thinks I'm joking, too bad for him.

The first half of the day passed by rather quickly. It was amazing how much the lessons didn't change. Edward and I were walking from physics to the cafeteria. It was difficult to ignore the stares from all these silly girls. As if they had a chance with my Edward.

Smiling at him, I link hands with his. "Let's have some fun with this love."

He looks confused but before I wait to hear what he says I go ahead into the cafeteria. I buy my prop food and see him just at the entrance. Looking and listening, everyone was buzzing about Edward. Some of the braver girls were contemplating talking to him.

"I'm going to go say hi. Maybe he wants to eat lunch with us." This girl, the stereotypical cheerleader type, spoke confidently. She reminded me of Jessica very much. No doubt Edward heard, he looked exasperated. I was still standing in the background of sorts playing spectator.

"Actually Allison, I think it would look better if we asked to eat with his family. You know, so it wouldn't look like we singled him out." This new girl looked like she was the brains of the operation. This was going to be more amusing than I originally thought.

Getting my water bottle and tray, I make sure to sit across from Edward so it doesn't look like he's taken.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward spoke with vampiric speed. I smile and feign innocence. The two 'valley girls' strut over here looking as friendly as they probably aren't. There are three free chairs next to them.

"Hello guys! I'm Stephanie and this is Allison, just thought we'd officially welcome you to Forks High! Mind if we join you? You know, to show you the ropes?" Stephanie spoke nasally. Okay they both were like Jessica a little bit. Two Jessica's? Talk about a nightmare.

Edward was completely ready to object but Alice beat him to it.

"Oh sure! Well let me introduce all of us. This is Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, I'm Alice of course and Jasper, and then Edward." Alice pointed to each one of us. She paired us up, leaving Edward and I to appear single. She must have seen my plan.

"Nice to meet all of you. So, you all are together? Well everyone except Bella and Edward?" Allison was asking hopefully. Everyone, now in on the joke, looked confused. Rosalie cocked her head and was about to comment.

"What's it to you if they are together?" Rosalie asked in almost a snide tone. It reminded me of how she acted to me in the beginning.

"Um, nothing really." Stephanie was surprised.

"Yeah, we were just curious. No harm intended." Allison's voice wavered. Before we could do anything else, the lunch bell sounded and they practically ran out.

"That was fun." Emmett high fived me. Everyone else agreed.

"Not to me. Well, let's get to English. And please Bella, that was torture." Edward pleaded.

"Fine, just lay off the drama a little bit okay?" I smiled before hugging him.

**((AN: next chapter will be more exciting. This was just a sort of intro))**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 19**

The other kids had already took their seats in English. Looking around I spotted two seats in the back. I tell Edward about them and head off as he waits for the teacher to sign off on our sheets.

"Just lay them on the table, I'll give them back at the end of class." The female teacher said. She was busy scribbling notes on the board. She reminded me of a hippie with her auburn, shoulder length hair and her floral shirt. Edward complies and then moves to the chair beside me.

"This should be real enlightening. Who knows maybe after 85 years, the teachers will get the idea that Crime and Punishment is not that classic."

"I don't know, I'm still kind of partial to Dostoyevsky and the whole existentialism thing." Edward was completely serious.

"Your such a dork sometimes Edward Cullen."

"Maybe, but you love your dork don't you Bella Masen?" The teacher was still facing the whiteboard so Edward and I stole a few kisses.

Finally the teacher turned around to grace us with her presence. My eyes widened briefly. She looked shocking familiar but I knew better. Ignoring my stupid thought, I can feel Edward tense all of a sudden. Looking over he whispers that he'll tell me after class. Sighing, I don't have to be Alice to see this is going to be a long class.

"So the class will separate into groups of 4, whatever corner you're next to that's your group. I've written various quotes from Crime and Punishment and you will write down your interpretations and explanations of them." She smiled. As if a light bulb went off, she added our introductions. "Oh and be welcoming to Edward and Bella Cullen."

Her eyes flinched, imperceptible to the human eye, but well, we weren't humans now were we? That just made me even more curious. It was as if saying my name gave her some sort of pain. Everyone was breaking off into groups. It wasn't until then that I recognized Edward being in a different group than me.

Before I got a chance to say something, Allison had pulled Edward over to her side. I hadn't even realized that thing #2 was in our class. Edward looked like he would die any moment and Allison looked incredibly smug and overjoyed. Smiling, I show all my teeth. Her smug appearance immediately falls and she sits with her group. Ha. Humans were so easy.

My group wasn't so better as Thing #1 was in it. Stephanie was her name I think. Leaning against the wall, I waited for this to be over.

"So who wants to write down the quotes? I think Bella should. You know, just so she can relax better on her first day." Stephanie threw out. "Why don't you take a seat with the rest of us Bella?"

I roll my eyes not even pretending to be nice. Maybe I am becoming too much like Rosalie. "I don't need to sit Stacy." It wasn't a lie, nor was it particularly mean.

"It's uh, Stephanie." She corrected less sure of herself.

"Whatever. I could tell you kiddos what those quotes mean with my eyes shut." I scoffed.

"Fine. Then go right ahead." One of her sidekicks I presume.

"I said I could not that I was going to waste my time doing so. Don't worry you'll get it eventually, or not." I smiled innocently.

By the end of the assignment Stephanie was fidgeting around. All she had to do was turn the paper in yet she was stalling. And quite frankly, it was annoying me.

"Stephanie, do you have a problem or something?"

"No, I mean yes. Well." Some girl beside her shook her head and saved her further embarrassment.

"I think what the genius is trying to ask is how you spell you last name. Now really, Stephanie, was that so difficult? Oh I'm Andy by the way. Yes I know it's a guys name. I think my parents secretly wanted a boy." Andy was nice enough. Like a less shy Angela almost.

I tell her my last name and Stephanie hurriedly writes it down. I'm not surprised she included my name even though I didn't offer anything to the paper, I could probably get her to do anything if I wanted. But that would be inhumane I guess. I offer to turn the paper in for the group.

"I need to stretch my legs." I smile. Taking the paper from her I quickly scan the paper to look at the answers. No one could say these students had analytical minds. Walking to the teacher, I reach out my hand to give her the sheet.

Our eyes finally connect and I can hear her heart beating rapidly. I know mine would if it could. I can't believe she's here. Well not even that shes's here but that she's alive. It was the farthest thing on my mind, I never expected it. I can feel Edward beside me now though I am not fully aware of what he's doing. I think he is trying to snap me out of my state of shock. All I am sure of is that the other hand attached to this stupid paper is somehow Renee, my mom. As if to confirm it she whispers my name.

"Bella? Is that you?"

**((AN: Ew. Crime and Punishment. That was my senior class English novel. So glad that's over with…not that it was interesting, it was just extremely detailed and I'm not too into details.**

**So her mom is still alive. But how I wonder? She's not a vampire. But what else could she be?**

**Anywoo…review?))**


	23. Chapter 23

**((AN: Hm…you know after 135 years, people are bound to change just a little bit. Bella's attitude is a little OOC…but it's funny. I'm not gonna do it…but I think it would be hilarious if Bella started smoking.))**

**Chapter 20**

"Mom? What are, how are you here?" I manage. The bell sounds and the other students pile out of class. She looks the exact same way I remember her to look 135 years ago. Running through the possibilities in my head, nothing adds up. She still looks very…human.

"Well I think I could ask you the same Bella. You too Edward. But I couldn't have asked for a better surprise." She smiles and walks over to hug me. Returning it, I realize that she is still warm, still has a heart beat.

"Um…long story. Maybe we could come over to your place and talk?" I asked. She was already shoving papers into her bags and grabbing her car keys. Bringing her over to a house full of vampires may not be the best way to explain everything, even if they wouldn't do anything.

Agreeing, Edward and I follow her to the parking lot. Once in Edward's Volvo, he finally talks.

"We finally had an interesting first day of school. What do you think she is?"

"I don't know but I'm just glad to have her back. Oh there is her car pulling out." Edward nodded to me and started following her.

It took about five minutes to get to my mom's house. Both cars were speeding. The house was huge, time had been good to Renee apparently. It looked very industrial yet somehow warm at the same time. She guided us into her home and the inside did not disappoint.

"So have a seat, can I get you guys something to drink, eat maybe?" She asked hopeful.

"No, we uh, aren't big eaters." Edward said. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Renee looked slightly confused.

"Oh, okay. Well then, let's get to it. So how are you still alive?"

"Um. I think it would be best if you went first. Our story is probably more…alarming." I suggested. She nodded and went forward.

"Somehow I doubt that, but it started with my parents. Your grandparents Bella. I'm not really suppose to expose our kind but what the hell, you are my daughter and part of it as well. My mother was just an ordinary human woman.

One day, when she was traveling through Europe with some friends, they ended up going to Italy. Seems romance always seems to find you in Italy. Anyway, the last couple of days she was going to stay, she met this man. He was what seemed like the perfect guy for her. Only thing was a relationship between the two was taboo.

He was some sort of royalty, but that wasn't why their connection would have been frowned upon if it came to light. I don't know how to explain it and I know it's going to sound crazy…but he was a vampire. They made…their relationship more official, and had me. My existence defied all laws of physics or whatever…but that's the story."

Renee finished with a worried look cast upon her face. Turning to face Edward, he seems shocked as well. This certainly makes things a whole lot easier. It's kind of ironic if you really think about it.

"Really? So you're half vampire? Ha that's great." I clap my hands together. Renee's eyes widen.

"I don't see how, usually this is the part in movies where you freak out." Laughing unabashedly, I'm at a loss for words for a few moments.

"Freaking out would definitely be pointless considering Bella, my family and I are vampires as well. Full vampires albeit." Edward supplemented. This surprised my mom.

"I knew that day in the hospital you weren't normal. How long has Bella been a vampire?"

"About 135 years mom. I uh, was dying, and Edward saved me."

We talked for awhile longer. Turns out the only thing that Renee has to show for her vampire side is immortality. She could of died from say a wild gun fight, but she would never die from a human cause like old age or cancer. Renee thought that the same would have applied for me, even though I was only 1/4th vampire. I know she said my grandfather was in Italy and suppose to be royalty. That narrowed down the possibilities a good deal.

"One more question though. Who's my grandfather?"

"Aro."

**((AN: So…there's that. Renee is kinda the equivalent of Reneesme. But that annoying little girl will never exist in this story! MUAHAHAHA. I'm kinda finished….idk what else to write about. I mean…I could have Aro visit the cullens and see bella and be like "OMG Bella, my long lost granddaughter." But that would be boring. So…unless I get a brilliant idea from my wonderful reviewers….Slow Dancing in a Burning Room is finished.))**


	24. Chapter 24

**So…this story is finished. BUT, I'm planning on doing a sequel. Not right away since I still have 3 other open stories but as soon as some brilliant idea pops into my head. So don't worry, not to toot my own horn, but I tend to have brilliant ideas pretty often. :D**

**Thanks to EVERY AWESOME person who reviewed! I hope you read the sequel…and just to make things less complicated for all involved, I will update on this story the title and summary of the sequel so you can find it. I know, I'm awesome, you don't have to tell me. But I would like you to. Lol. **

**Again…thanks for making this my most successful story thus far! And for stroking my ego! Hahaha!**


	25. Chapter 25

What's that? Oh is that chapter update to "Slow dancing in a burning room?" Oh I think it is. And do you know what that means? Yup, the sequel is coming out very soon!

Aro is Bella's grandfather. The Volturi leaders are gone, with only a weak Aro left as a reminder. New leaders are needed to fill the Volturi shoes before word spreads and chaos reaches everywhere. Will the vampire world follow another vampire so readily? SEQUEL TO "SLOW DANCING IN A BURNING ROOM."

Working Title: Where it was dark

War on your life

Cause none of us were angels

Any Creatures more Pathetic

Stay away from the haunted heart

Tell me which one you like best, I'm not sure I love them all. I'm thinking about messing with Carlisle a little, I think Edward's been through enough. Let's just say...by the time I'm through, you'll love Aro and well, you'll almost hate Carlisle. Almost. That's all I'm saying. So now that I've got the idea, look out for this story!


	26. Chapter 26

Sequel is up! Yay happy day! It's called "When It Was Dark"

And it's only an Prologue. Chapter 1 will be up soon!


End file.
